The Heart of Camelot Drabbles Collection
by Jillcb
Summary: These are the drabbles I have done from five collections on The Heart of Camelot Website. These cover all sorts of moods, from general, friendship, angsty and sad, and they also taken in a number of characters from the show, both good and bad. I think these collections take in all viewpoints for Camelot, both pro and anti.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Ways to Use a Scarf**

**Characters: Merlin/Sefa**

**Word Count: 304**

Sefa was running late again, as she approached the castle she felt, nervous too. How trapped Sefa felt at the moment. On the one hand she was desperate to prove herself to her father. But at the back of her mind, her conscience kept giving her sleepless nights. Despite what her father said about the Pendragons she had found them to be only to be kind and humble. The Queen especially had treated her fairly, and she even had the impression that she really cared about Sefa. After all hadn't the Queen herself started off as a servant? Then there was Merlin, and she smiled to herself as she thought of him. He had been so kind and considerate since she first arrived, and at times, she felt as if they had something more developing? A voice suddenly cut into her thoughts.

"You I need some apples, never mind dreaming, jump to it." Audrey barked.

Sefa ran outside towards where the fruit bushes grew, eager to please, determined to do something right. As she picked the apples she suddenly realised she'd forgotten to pick up a bowl.

"Oh no," she thought out loud.

"You ok?" Merlin smiled.

"I've got to collect these apples for the cook, I've forgotten a bowl." She sighed.

"Oh we'll think of something, don't worry. Anyway Audrey is a pussycat really." He laughed.

"Merlin," she smiled.

"Oh I'm her favourite person, every time she sees me, she has a word for me."

"I'm sure." Sefa grinned.

He began to undo his scarf, then unfurled it putting the apples onto it. "There he smiled, "who needs a bowl."

"You've come to my rescue again." She smiled shyly.

For a second their eyes met, she smiled, then left. Merlin watched her go, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 A Different Perspective**

**Characters: Kara and mention of Mordred**

**Word Count: 298**

As Kara was pulled between two guards, out into the courtyard, her life seemed to suddenly pass in front of her. She saw faces that she'd grown up with, incidents in which she'd been forced to run from. A whole catalogue of confused scenes, which jumbled together, making her whole manner feel suddenly uncertain and yes afraid. As the rope appeared in her sight though, she straightened up, I am a proud Druid, no-one is going to take my dignity away in this moment.

In the court they had offered her a second chance if she repented her "crimes". She hardened as she remembered. They might as well as cut her heart out there and then she thought. How could she deny who she was, she was a person who'd spent her whole life on the run, persecuted, seen her family and friends hunted down like they were animals. How could they have judged her so in that moment.

For a second she closed her eyes and remembered Mordred her special companion, no he was more then that, her everything. She remembered the way he held her hand, throughout the night, as they struggled to get any sleep. The way he was always there for her, when she woke up, his eyes full of compassion for her, for him she must be strong in her final moments.

As she staggered up the steps of the execution block, she straightened her shoulders and looked straight at Arthur Pendragon. You can take my life, she thought, but you will never take my spirit, and what I stand for from me.

The rope tightened, Kara breathed no more, and Camelot's future was sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 The Chains That Bind Us**

**Character: Arthur**

This is set in series 3 x 02, after Arthur takes charge, when Uther is recovering from his enchantment.

Arthur sat at his desk, attempting to finish off the council business, which he'd been forced to take on. For a second his mind blurred. Then the doubts came creeping back into his head. What on earth was he doing thinking he could take this responsibility on? The idea that he could suddenly rule the Kingdom.

He neither felt ready or confident, to take on such a major task. People asking him questions, that before seemed minor, now all of a sudden seemed to be huge impossible problems. Even non-complicated issues would feel like daunting prospects, as he struggled to focus on even basic tasks. Never before had he felt such a burden of responsibility. He felt like he was a prisoner unable to move from chains that binded him to a wall. Scaresly able to breathe or function as a normal human being.

With the enemy army massing outside, he reluctantly knew, that somehow he had to find the strength, to lead his people, in their hour of need. But from where he wondered? As the door opened and the call went up for his attendance, he knew this was the moment he had to behave like a King.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 The Young Pendragon**

**Characters: Arthur, Uther, mention of Ygraine**  
**Word count: 255**

For so long it seemed he had waited for this moment. Here he was the mighty Uther Pendragon, a man who had won a Kingdom while still a young man, someone who had fought off mighty warriors almost in his sleep. A man who was afraid of no-one, and yet in this moment, it seemed as if his whole frame was shaking from his head to toe. As he was handed his beautiful newly born son, the emotion of the moment, completely got the better of him, and he realised the tears were falling down his face.

This boy was the key to the future, the person who would keep his Kingdom going, in his name. In this wonderful moment as he held his son in his arms, he knew he had everything he wanted. Never had he felt such contentment, if I live to one hundred years, I will never feel so happy, he thought, as he smiled at Ygraine. As Arthur gurgled at his father, the promise of a hopeful future had descended onto Camelot, it seemed as if the corner had at last been turned. As Arthur was settled down for the night, a curious calm had settled on the Kingdom.

Yet by the end of the night, tragedy had arrived on the royal palace. As Uther watched his young dead wife being taken out, he wondered for a moment if he would ever smile again. As Arthur cried from his crib, so the gloom came down on Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Ressurection**

**Characters: Uther, Nimueh, Merlin mentioned**  
**Word Count: 304**

An incredible powerful storm, had blown round the castle all night. Thunder roared lightning cascaded around, it seemed as if the whole world was crashing around Camelot. Briefly there would be a respite, but then suddenly the commotion would start up again, rendering sleep almost impossible. It left everybody on edge, with a foreboding feeling lingering in the air.

Merlin twitched as he lay in bed, the storm at one time banging so loudly, he felt as if he was standing outside in the middle of it. Two or three times it woke him completely, each time his senses seemed to be on edge, yet he couldn't put his finger on why. It was just a storm after all, how could a storm cause so much unease. Yet he couldn't stop the feeling, it was as if there was something else,that was driving it, but what?

Uther too was having a restless night. The crashing outside disturbing him, so many times, he lost count. Always the same, a huge strike of lightning bolted across his window, followed by a huge roar of thunder. Uther had lived through many such storms of course, but somehow this one felt different. He eased down, trying to relax and go back to sleep again, when suddenly his window flew open, with a terrifying force. He sat up, his eyes suddenly wide open. It was pitch black, but then all around his room, light flooded every wall. There yards from his bed, stood a figure.

Nimueh, smiled as he realised who it was, knowing that in this moment, she had Uther exactly were she wanted him. How she would enjoy this, regarding her, Uther knew pay back time had arrived for him. He put his hands together and prayed for morning. But this time it didn't arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 What Might Have Been**

**Characters: Merlin/Mordred (ep 5.11)**  
**Word Count: 283**

Merlin prepared to turn in early, with Gaius out visiting a patient, and with all the recent Bpatrolling, he was relieved to have the opportunity to rest his aching limbs. As he started to blow out the candles, the door burst open, Merlin turned to the door, and came face to face with Mordred.

"What do you have against me Merlin?" the young man asked, "all I have ever wanted is to be your friend. But every thing I do, you question, why?"

Merlin considered for a moment, what if this was an opportunity to face the problem head on, could they work together to avoid the vision coming to pass?

"Well I'm waiting?" Mordred said, a look of pleading on his face.

"I need to tell you something Mordred." Merlin sat down, not taking his eyes of Mordred as he did so. "I was shown a vision and in it, I saw you stabbing Arthur."

"I would never harm Arthur, surely you know that, he has been like a father to me. I don't understand."

Merlin held his hand up to Mordred, "The question is Mordred, can we work together, to make sure this never happens?"

Mordred got up and looked at Merlin face to face, "I would never lay a finger on Arthur, if this is what I must do, to prove myself to you Merlin, then yes I will do it."

For a second the two men studied each other, before Mordred put his hand out to Merlin, carefully the warlock took it, knowing that now the hard work had to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 THE LAST DRAGONLORD**

**Characters: Merlin/Kilgharrah**  
**Wordcount: 259**

As the Merlin turned around and faced The Great Dragon, he felt as though the whole world rested on his shoulders. For a fleeting second he felt lifeless, as Kilgharrah starred straight into his eyes, almost filling his absolute soul. Then from no where an almighty voice from inside him, came out taking both Merlin and the Dragon by surprise.

"Dracan! Nan dyd aelc aciere miss! Eftsioas eom ala craet! Geate staer abaere garraes! Geate cyre. Me taken atende diegollice. Car grise abes."

Kilgharrah took a moment to consider the young warlock, as Merlin picked up the spare spear from the ground.

"I am the last of my kind Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Merlin aimed the spear at the dragon, and cried out

"Go, leave, if you ever attack Camelot again I will kill you.

The Dragon bowed to Merlin, a sudden respect in his whole manner.

"I have shown you mercy, now you must do the same to others."

"Young warlock, what you have shown, is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." With this the Dragon bowed, to Merlin then turned around and flew away.

As Merlin stood there watching him go, he felt as if his father was there standing beside him, and he mumbled "I hope you were proud of me father." And he allowed himself a smile of contentment.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 The Finer Details**

**Characters: Percival**  
**Word Count: 292**

The sun shone brightly as Percival lay in bed. Gwaine was asleep, so he got up quietly, and crept out of the room. Breakfast he thought to himself, no on second thoughts, he decided to take a walk into the old town.

He remembered when he first arrived in Camelot how thrilling he found the old town. Coming from such a small village, he loved watching the people come and go, noticing all the colour, and the hustle and bustle around him. As he ventured into where the market people set up their stalls, a memory occured. I wonder if Eva still has her little stall?

Suddenly he saw her, surrounded by a bunch of entranced children, sitting on the floor around her. He smiled as he saw the wonder on their faces, as she spun her imaginative stories into the morning breeze.

As a shadow passed over them a little boy looked up and cried

"Eva the giant is here, you've brought him to see us." All of a sudden the children got up and surrounded Percival.

Eve having seen Percival smiled, then said, a serious look on her face, "now children what have I told you, about how you address a giant?"

Suddenly the children backed away from Percival, all except one, a little girl  
"Are you really a giant?" she asked.

"Well now," Percival considered "That is indeed what they call me, but between you and me, I think I'm more of a softy, than a giant."

The children laughed, before shouting, "tell us a story."

"Once upon a time", he began, feeling grateful that the other knights where not here to see him, in such a situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Sunshine and Rainbows**

**Characters: Gwen, Merlin (a bit of Arthur at the end)**  
**Word Count: 300**

Summery; I wanted to do a little story about Merlin and Gwen, reminiscing about the old days, as they still remain one of my fav ships.

Gwen was bored, she was fed up of sitting around the castle, while Arthur trained outside. Although she loved doing her duty as Queen, there were times when she missed the old days.

She headed out into the corridor literally bumping into Merlin. As usual he was full of washing, heading for the King's quarters, a worried look on his face.

"Ah Merlin just the person I wanted to see," Gwen smiled at him, "lets go outside," she suggested,

"Outside," he replied I've got Arthur's washing to do, his to bed to make his-"

"Oh that can wait," insisted the queen, "look at the sun, we need time out." She opened her gown revealing a bottle of wine, hidden underneath it.

Merlin laughed despite himself, "This is going to end in tears." He said.

They sneaked out of the back laughing. Finally coming across a nice little clearing they sat down, and soon began chatting away, about the old days, the wine going down, too easily.

"Well who'd of thought it, you marrying Arthur," Merlin teased, "what was that thing you said, ah yes, who'd marry Arthur!" he mimicked in a female voice.

Gwen hit him, "Oh stop it, I don't remember you being that keen, either." She giggled.

"Still not," he exclaimed, making a face.

Gwen giggled, "Merlin don't." The afternoon continued in the same vein, until a familiar voice cut in

"What do you think is going on."

Merlin and Gwen giggled some more, as they starred at Arthur.

"Oh don't be so stuffy Arthur, have some wine," laughed Gwen.

Arthur looked from one to the other, as if they'd lost their minds, then suddenly smiled, so what, they had many days ahead like this, Arthur took a glass, and raised it to the heavens.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Wish Fulfillment**

**Characters: Gwen/Merlin**  
**Word Count: 306**

Summery: Having watched series five I decided there were too few scenes between Merlin and Gwen. So this is Gwen attempting to show some understanding for Merlin.

Gwen entered Merlin's room just as his cupboard fell off the wall, alarmed that Merlin had been hurt, the Queen rushed in, her face full of concern.

"Merlin are you ok?"

Merlin gave a start, before grumbling, "Yes, it's the damned cupboard, it's come down. This is just what I need, as if I haven't got enough to worry about."

"Here, let me help you." Gwen said, attempting to give him a hand, but he turned away, aggressively.

"No my lady, you'll get in a mess. Then I'll get even more grief."

Gwen studied him for a moment, before, she said sternly.

"Okay Merlin you and I are going to have a chat, and no I don't want any arguing from you, come and sit down, please."

"Is that an order my lady?" he asked his tone still strained

"Stop being so formal Merlin, we are not in the court now, I'm trying to speak to you as a friend."

"Oh I see," Merlin sat down looking uneasy.

"What's going on Merlin I've known you longer, than I've known Arthur. You've not been yourself for a while, you know you can tell me anything."

Merlin looked at his feet, "It's not easy my lady,"

"Gwen."

"Sorry I mean Gwen. I wish I could tell you so much, believe me it would be easier. But there are some things I can't divulge even to you."

For a second their eyes caught one another, but in the next minute it was gone. Gwen sighed knowing he wasn't going to open up to her.

"Well if ever you need to at any time you know where I am Merlin" she said looking straight at him.

"Yes, Merlin replied smiling for the first time, "And thank you for saying it."


	11. Chapter 11

**11 A Beautiful Character**

**Characters: Merlin/Freya**  
**Word Count: 253**

This is set at the end of 2 x09, and really showed the beautiful side of Merlin's nature.

Carrying her tightly in his arms, he struggled on through the pouring rain. Determined to take her to the one place where he knew she could gain some rest. She seemed so listless as he carried her, but as they approached the lake, she lifted her head, and he saw her beautiful smile.

"You remembered." She said softly.

"Of course," he replied, his voice so hoarse he barely recognised it. "I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"There must be something I can do to save you."

"You've already saved me. You have made me feel loved."

Merlin could feel his tears start to fall, "I don't want you to go."

"One day Merlin, I will repay you I promise."

With that he felt her slip away, he looked down at her, still unable to say goodbye. The raindrops increased as he put her in the boat, all the while his heart breaking.

He closed his eyes as he commanded the boat to leave, yet his courage deserted him, and he had to compose himself, for a second. He took a deep breathe, then watched the boat disappear, and his beautiful Freya with it. As he turned to go, all he could see was her face, forever in his memory.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 The Loveliest Couple.**

**Characters: Arthur/Gwen, mention of Isolde and Tristan**  
**Word count: 304**

As Isolde had fallen into Tristan's arms, Arthur had felt the pain, as if he himself had been hit. Instant, all consuming, a feeling like no other he had felt. As he watched Tristan kiss Isolde in her final moment, his eyes had found Gwen's, and they had shared a moment so powerful, that he felt his heart would break. Before he had been so sure, he could not forgive her, but now having watched Isolde's final moments he knew, he'd been wrong. How could he of been so sure, he wondered, he'd acted out of sheer haste. He knew he must put it right, and yet he felt a real fear, that he was already too late. What if she rejected him, would he have to live the rest of his life, regretting what he'd done?

Gwen had taken herself off, as soon as she could. She had attended to Tristan best she could, trying to comfort his sheer devastation holding his hand, and trying just to understand his loss. How could anyone understand his loss, she wondered. The last three months apart from Arthur had been hard, each day a battle with herself as much as anything. She tried to understand why she'd done what she did, but in the end she gave up, the impossible task. She would just never understand the weekness she showed that day. She'd taken herself off to Ealdor, at Merlin's suggestion, and weeped in Hunith's arms, as she recalled her tale. But Gwen knew without Arthur, she somehow felt incomplete. She couldn't explain it to herself, or any one else, her only hope was one day she would have the chance to be with Arthur again.

Yet suddenly as the two of their eyes met, they knew they had their chance, to be the couple they wanted to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Ink Upon Parchment**

**Characters: Hunith/Merlin**  
**Wordcount: 441**

Summary: This is set in the first days of Merlin's move to Camelot.

Dear Merlin,

I hope you have settled in Camelot. I'm sure you will get on really well with Gaius, he is such a kind hearted man. I beg you, to do your best to learn from him, as Gaius is wise, and I know he'll always have your best interests at heart.

I have to say even though you've not been gone long, I really miss you. The house seems so very quiet, and I miss our little conversations. I want you to know that letting you go, was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, son. But to give you the chance, to spread your wings, and to develop your skills, is much more important then me, keeping hold of you for my own selfish reasons. You should know I will always be there with you in spirit, even if I'm unable to be by your side. Take care, my son.

Your ever loving mother

Dear Mother,

It was lovely to receive your letter, and I can assure you, that I intend to make the most of my experience, here in Camelot.

I have so much to tell you. The castle is huge, it has so many corridors, I swear it will take me a year to learn them all! My first day I got hopelessly lost, luckily I was able to use my talents to get me back on the right track. Don't worry though mother, no one saw me! Gaius is a really interesting man, I get the impression, there is a lot of things that I can learn from him. He is always lecturing me though, I'm sure the thinks I'm seven years old!

I have made my first friend at Camelot. She's called Gwen, and is the Lady Morgana's maid. She's very friendly, and has helped me settle in, you would like her mother.

I came across the legendary Prince Arthur himself, when I was having a look around the town. All I will say is, I'm glad I am not his manservant, to be honest he is a bit of a prat. We had a little bit of a incident, but don't worry Gaius soon sorted it out. I intend to stay well out of his way.

I have to go mother, as Gwen is taking me blackberrying. Here I am doing the very thing I left Ealdor for.

Please try not to worry about me, I will be fine, I know the gods will keep me safe.

Your loving son, Merlin


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Unheard Voices**

**Characters: Sefa/Merlin**  
**Word Count: 285**

Sefa ran down the castle corridors, attempting to neaten her hair as she went. Of all the days to over-sleep she thought, she felt her face redden as she ran, round the corner, then a huge crash took her by surprise. Around her a broken pot and food was scattered around her feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry", she said, as she stooped on the floor pick up what she could. As she looked up, her eyes met, a pair of very blue startled eyes, which suddenly broke into a shy smile.

"Oh don't worry, in fact it was my fault, wasn't looking where I was going." Merlin smiled, "I'm Merlin by the way." He extended an awkward hand to her.

"I'm Sefa." She smiled back.

"You're the Queen's new maid aren't you?"

"Yes and I've overslept, on my first day, that's why I was in such a hurry."

"Oh Gwen, won't mind", Merlin smiled, "Now if it was the King on the other hand." He made a face.

Suddenly on cue a voice screamed out, "Merlin where's my breakfast? It's almost lunch-time!" Merlin looked at Sefa as if he'd just been proven right. "I'd better go." He smiled,

"Yes me too, really nice to of met you Merlin." Sefa smiled as she turned to go.

"Sefa, I was wondering, maybe we could meet a bit later, I could show you a bit of the place," Merlin smiled, "although of course you don't have to"

"I'd love too Merlin, I'll look forward to it."

Sefa smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor. All of a sudden the day had just got better.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 The Meaning of a Kiss**

**Characters: Arthur/Gwen**  
**Word Count 242**

Author's note: This is set in my favourite episode The Once and Future Queen, about time I wrote one on Arthur and Gwen!

As Arthur prepared to leave her house for the last time, Gwen could feel a definite change, in the mood between them. Yet she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Touching the piece of cloth in her hand, she shyly said,

"I thought you might wear this for luck."

Arthur took the cloth from her hand, and for a brief second she could feel a touch on her hand, which almost made her jump.

"Thank you," he said softly. For a moment, it seemed as if the world around them had stopped. The sun was shining brightly through the window, as Arthur bent forward, his lips touching Gwen's. To Gwen it felt the most natural thing in the world, like at last she had met her special someone. Everything felt so right in that moment. They were no longer Prince and Servant, but two people who belonged together.

When they pulled apart after what seemed like an age, Arthur searched her face for a second, Gwen felt almost naked in his examination of her, in that moment. No other word was said between them, nothing was needed, in that moment everything was just so right. As she heard the door close, Gwen closed her eyes for a second, re-living the memory, is this the future she wondered? It seemed only time would tell.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 Magic Goes Awry**

**Characters: Merlin/Arthur**  
**Word Count: 320**

It was getting dark, by the time Merlin had finished the last of his chores, tiered and disgruntled. As he arrived inside the Prince's chambers, he clutched his head in irritation. On the middle of the floor it looked as if Arthur had just tipped everything out of his drawers and left every thing scattered around.

"What's all this?" he exclaimed as Arthur came in, throwing yet more items about.

"Ah Merlin I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Show up? I've only been doing your washing, the stables, your armour, mending your clothes!" he argued back.

"Well." Arthur smiled, "now you can do some tidying up, and oh when you're done, you can get my bath ready." Arthur smiled as he left his chambers.

Merlin looked around him, cursing the time he became Arthur's general dogsbody. Suddenly an idea came to him. My new spell, he thought, what a perfect time to try it out.

He stood in the centre of the room, cleared his mind, and said the magic words, his eyes glowing at the end. Wow he thought to himself, as the items began to move off the floor, he noticed drawers and cupboards opening as the items disappeared. He stood back feeling content, but then suddenly noticed, those things weren't on the floor, why are they flying around. As Merlin's senses came back he saw that not only was the spell taking the items, from the floor, but also from every shelf in the room. Suddenly he had items coming at him, from each direction, and not only from Arthur's room as he discovered some of Morgana's pocessions were flying about too!

"Oh no," he thought to himself. "What am I going to do?" He chanted the spell again, and everything fell onto the floor in a heap, even messier then before, just as Arthur arrived back in the room.

"What on earth have you been doing?" Arthur asked

"Ah I had a bit of a mishap." Merlin grinned, "but don't worry it's all under control."

He left the room, as Arthur stared at him bizarrely


	17. Chapter 17

**17 A Score to Settle**

**Characters: Morgana/mention of Uther**  
**Word Count: 267**

I've set this to episode 12 of series one To Kill the King. This is the episode that for me was the final straw between Uther and Morgana. From now on, there was no going back for them.

Morgana always knew Uther had a ruthless side to him. A side that any person crossed at their peril. But not even she thought he would go this far. As she sat in the darkness of the dungeon chained to the wall, her mind and being were totally numb. She began to wonder if the King had ever really loved her? Her mind was in a mixed state of unanswered questions, fear and just outright anger. How could he do this to her? How could any parent chain a child to a wall, as if they were an animal? All she had done, was to tell him the truth. All she had done was to try and make him see the errors of his ways.

As she attempted to find some sleep, she could feel a huge cascade of anger, and bitterness seaping through her. She would close herself to him from now on, and wait for the time that she could strike back. She would avenge this act, and everything else she held him responsible for. Her beloved father's death, Tom's death, the fact that she couldn't even go to him and talk to him, about her own deep seated fears. She had lived a time of total loneliness at Camelot, confused about her state, and unable to go the very person that should have been there to help her.

As her eyes closed she pictured the day she could brush Uther Pendragon aside. Then she could be free to be what she wanted, and no longer be a prisoner chained to a wall.


	18. Chapter 18

**18 Seven Deadly Sins**

**Characters: Merlin – Morgana and Gaius mentioned**  
**Word Count: 312**

Summery: I set this during The Secret Sharer where Merlin is searching for Gaius, and meets Morgana.

As Merlin made his way through the cave, his senses tensed up. He listened to every echo, his eyes taking everything in that passed him by. Never had he felt so pent-up, so helpless. He was unable to get the feeling that already he was too late, to rescue Gaius, and that thought alone made him tense up even more. It was only now, that he suddenly realised how much he meant to him. In the last year he was developing a bit of independence from his mentor, to such an extent, that he'd maybe forgotten, just how important Gaius still was to him. Yet with each step he took he had a feeling of dread and worry rising within him. He could also feel a rising torrent of anger as well, making him wary, while at the same time alert and ready to face what ever he was forced to.

Not for the first time his feelings towards Morgana were confused. On the one hand he had a wrath of anger, almost hatred, if she'd hurt Gaius, he had no idea how he would react. Yet deep inside him, he knew there was a pang of guilt still over his lack of support for her. He knew he would always feel partly responsible for how she turned out, and yet did that justify her continually hurting everyone who was dear to him. He knew sooner or later they would have to face one another, a battle of wills, good against bad, and yet he knew it was not that simple. More like shades of grey, as everything was so complicated in life. Especially his life, where he was forced to hide from the very people he loved the most. He sighed, as he continued on his journey, knowing that this was not just a rescue attempt, but a typical journey of his own life.


	19. Chapter 19

**19 The Full Spectrum**

**Characters: Gwen**  
**Word Count: 290**

**Character: Gwen, Colour: Pink: Theme: Remorseful**

She closed the door, leaning on it, for a long time, before the tears came. As she went through the conversation she and Arthur had just had, she felt as if her world had just ended. So many emotions wracked through her in that moment, anger, shock, disbelief, but the one that kept breaking her most, was the feeling of remorse. How could she of betrayed him with just a day to go before their wedding? Even now, she couldn't take it in, what she'd done. But she knew what she had to do.

Getting her packing case down, she began to put away her processions. She decided she would block her thoughts out, somehow she had to get out of Camelot, with as much dignity as she could muster. She breathed deeply as she put away her purple dress, could she ever bear to wear it again, she wondered. As she dropped it in her case an item dropped out of it. A pink handkerchief lay in her palm, and suddenly the feelings of despair washed over her again.

She remembered only three days ago Arthur had presented her with a broach wrapped in the very same hankie. How everything had seemed so perfect back then, her whole life set out in front of her. Her dreams of being Arthur's wife, and Queen of Camelot almost recognised. Now this.

As she opened the door to leave Camelot forever, she knew this feeling would never leave her, and she would be forever remorseful. She closed her eyes before making her way out into her new world, a world without Arthur.


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Grumbles and Gripes**

**Characters: Percival, Leon – mention of Gwaine and Elyan**  
**Word Count: 306**

Percival had just come in from a hard day's training. His muscles were aching, the session had been especially intense, as Arthur was concerned, that everyone had recently been relaxing too much. I'll just get a few hours kip he thought to himself before going down to the Tavern, later on. He opened the door of his room, making straight for his bed, stopping along the way to put his belt away. Opening the door, a pile of objects fell at his feet.

His eyes rolled to the top of his head as he muttered to himself, "thanks Gwaine!" Percival loved Gwaine like a brother, but by god, he was an untidy one! Every surface in their room was covered, with objects, whether they be dirty plates, or bric-a-brac that his room-mate had picked up from somewhere. Every now and then Percival would drop a hint to Gwaine, about tiding up, most of the time it fell on death ears though.

Bending down to pick the various articles off the floor, Percival started muttering under his breath.

"Having problems there?" Leon enquired

"No prizes for guessing whose mess this is!" replied Percival "in fact if he wasn't a fellow knight, I think I'd turn him in for causing a stain on the Kingdom." He fumed.

Leon laughed, "I have to say Elyan may be quiet, but at least I don't have to force my way through miles of rubbish, to get to my bed."

Percival grimaced "Feel like swopping for a couple of days!"

Leon grinned, "Now I know you don't mean that Percival. Anyway Elyan's not perfect either."

"How so?" Percival wondered.

"He sleep walks around the bedroom." said Leon, "in the nude!"

"What!"

"First time I thought I was being ravaged," laughed Leon. "Trust me, you're getting off lightly"

Percival watched Leon departing the room, and wondered if he'd right.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lyrics and Melodies Collection**

**Song: Here Comes the Sun **

**Characters: Gwen, Elyan, Tom, Effa**

**Word Count: 307**

It had been almost a week, yet still the pain was too much for Gwen. Her beloved mother had passed away so suddenly, that at times she struggled to make sense of it. Her brother Elyan did his best to keep her going, but she could tell he too was hurting. As for her father Tom, he walked around as if in shock. To say her death had been unexpected, was to be an understatement.

The whole family had come back from Camelot's summer fate, everyone in happy spirits. Tom and Effa, were just thankful that their daughter was enjoying herself for an afternoon. It had been a tough year one way and another, money was tight. Effa was conscious that most of her daughter's clothes were hand me downs, while some of her friends had nicer dresses.

"Oh stop worrying mother." Gwen would laugh, "this is lovely." She would say as her mother handed Gwen, her latest creation.

"I just wish I could give you something new." Effa, would sigh.

"I've got everything I want." Gwen would smile back, "Stop worrying." She would always end up, hugging Effa, before darting off outside.

They had moved to Camelot, to improve their prospects, yet so far, not much had changed for the family. So a day out, was some light relief for the worried parents. They could at least give their children a nice day out, and get away from their own worries for a bit.

But the next morning Gwen woke up to the news that her mother had gone, having died suddenly in the night. She felt her heart would break. For her dad though, she'd be brave.

Outside she could hear the children shout, "Here comes the sun." But Gwen still felt as if it was the middle of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Song: Don't Fear the Reaper**

**Characters: Merlin, Mordred, mention of Arthur**

**Word Count: 310**

Merlin felt as though he'd been hit over the head, his senses lying all around his feet. Not for one minute had he expected this moment to arrive so quickly. Ever since he'd seen the vision he had been in a state of panic. Not just panic either, but fear, fear that the day he'd just witnessed, somehow wasn't far away. But even knowing all of that, nothing had prepared him for the shock of Mordred's sudden entry into his and Arthur's life.

He and Mordred had eyed each other, cautiously, no smile, no emotion. Mordred had then gone on to speak to Arthur. Arthur had not recognised Mordred to start off with. It gave Merlin a chance to study the young Druid. He was tall now, he wore a hat that completely covered his head. But it was his eyes that caught Merlin's attention. They were an intense blue, eyes that noticed everything, and questioned everything. It made Merlin feel very uncomfortable. Like he was being sized up by the young man.

When Merlin had spoken Mordred's name to Arthur, the Druid had given a smile, not that warm. Merlin noted that he didn't appear to give anything away. After smiling at Arthur, Mordred had looked at Merlin, giving him a piercing stare, with emotions that Merlin could not read. What's going through his head? Merlin wondered. Merlin knew now more than ever he and Arthur needed to escape, and get back to Camelot.

Mordred was yet another problem for the warlock to have to deal with. Merlin felt as though all of a sudden his life was becoming ever more complicated. Would these problems ever end? He wondered. As Merlin met another stare from Mordred, he knew that the fight for Camelot was about to begin. Whatever happened, he knew he would have to be ready for it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Song:The Wicked Game**

**Characters: Gwen, Arthur**

**Word Count: 267**

**Note: This is based on episode 9 of series 5. With All My Heart.**

"With all my heart."

As Arthur uttered those words, if was as if Gwen had come round, from a deep, deep sleep. All of a sudden she felt awake, as if sudden doubts had been eradicated from her being. Like a mist was lifting from a wood. She had allowed Arthur to lead her into the water. Never for one minute questioning what she was doing. It felt right, natural like claiming back her sanity.

She was faintly aware of the old woman on the shore, shouting some words, and suddenly it felt as if an aura surrounded her. But it felt good, as if it was cleansing her soul from anything bad, enabling her mind to re-claim itself. She was then aware of a strange feeling building up, one that frightened her, in truth.

She had turned round to where Arthur stood waiting, an anxious look on his face. She smiled at him, putting out her hand to him. As he took it, she knew in that moment he had saved her. Even more than the spell, the purity of Arthur's love, had helped her, to overcome her darkest moment.

Deep down inside her, she'd had the feeling she had done some wicked things, yet she wasn't sure what. But whatever it was, she knew, that Arthur would always be there, to help her through it. As they had turned to go, for the first time, she noticed how blue the sky was. She smiled at Arthur, feeling that the world was suddenly a brighter place, and she was ready to live again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Song: Dante's Prayer**

**Characters: Hunith, Balinor**

**Word Count: 299**

It was on day's like this that Hunith really missed Balinor. The children were all out running around in the sun, it took her back to another time. How unfair it was  
that they had never had the chance, to share such days like this. It seemed like only yesterday that they had been forced to say goodbye to each other.

They had stood in the doorway, holding each other, making the most of what each of them knew, would be their final embrace. How Hunith had wished, that the world would stop turning in this moment. At least that way she would still be with the man, she had grown to love so much. Their last day had ended tearfully. Balinor had done his best to lift Hunith's despair, but in truth she could see the sadness in his eyes, as he prepared to leave.

Hunith had known once the news had got out about Uther Pendragon's determination to crack down on those with magic, that they had in truth been living on borrowed time. She could see the worry in Balinor's face, as he had got up each morning, noticed the fact that all of a sudden he was looking over his shoulder. Jumping each time some one knocked on the door. She had known in her heart of hearts, that any day now, she would be on her own.

She leaned on the brush, and remembered the last thing he'd told her, before he'd left.

"As long as the mountains are there, Hunith, I will be too. Keeping watch over you, always remember that mountain." He'd kissed her and then he'd gone like a brief bit of winter sunshine. Nothing but a memory.


	25. Chapter 25

**Song: With or Without You**

**Characters: Gwen**

**Word Count: 320**

She lived her life now with order. She got up at the same time, had her breakfast at the same time. She would look through any papers she needed to see, determined to miss nothing, and make a thorough job of it. She would allow herself time, to check up on Gaius, as he wasn't getting any younger. She would encourage him to accompany her on a leisurely stroll. They would sit in the palace gardens, discussing court business, then the next day's events. They would keep their mind on subjects that would distract them from their collective losses. Then she would squeeze Gaius's hand, and say in a voice of hope rather than certainty.

"I'm sure Merlin will come back to Camelot soon." She would give him her strongest smile, determined not to give into her tears. She knew the moment she spoke of Merlin, her memories of Arthur would fill her mind.

The last year had flown by so quickly. She had taken over as Queen, done her best to acquire the various skills of running Camelot efficiently. She knew the people were looking to her, to take the broken hearted Kingdom forward. She knew she would have to be strong for them. So she would make herself visible, keeping in touch with the ordinary citizens. She would make herself busy, so any sad feelings would be kept to a minimum.

At night time it was different though. Those would be full of memories, she would toss and turn, seeing him in her mind. In her dreams, sometimes she would just give into her emotions, let the feeling go, then she would come out feeling strong again. Like she was walking through a storm, trying to reach dry land. Then she would smile, and the greet the new day, and perform her duty once again, with a smile on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Song: Live to Tell**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
**  
**Word Count: 320**

In the end he had got on his horse, and galloped to be by Arthur's side. Praying he would be in time, praying that the prophecy had not come true, before he'd had the time, to tell his friend his secret. A secret he'd arrived in Camelot with, and if truth be told had half expected, to take it to his grave too.

He walked through the scarred battle scene at Camlann looking desperately for Arthur. He walked past endless dead bodies of men scattered around, the stench of blood all around him. His spirit briefly picking up, as he'd failed to find him, maybe he was still alive, and had got back to camp, he thought. Then he saw him leaning against a rock. He went over to him, stepping over a dead Mordred, then it suddenly hit him. He was too late, the prophecy had come true after all. But as he checked Arthur over, he realised he was still alive. He picked him up, making for the clearing in the forest, he'd seen on his journey over, from the crystal cave.

He'd passed a few people, on the road, but no-one seemed to notice, Merlin carrying the King. He put Arthur over his horse, and slowly made his way to the forest. Merlin had met Gaius, after checking over Arthur, Gaius went off to look for some herbs.

Merlin lit a fire, and waited for Arthur to come round. Merlin knew he had to tell him his secret. A secret he'd hidden from him for too long. He would never be able to be who he wanted to be, if he wasn't honest with his friend. Surely with all they'd been through, Arthur would understand, he thought. It had to be now, or else it would just burn inside of him.

Eventually Arthur came round, Merlin sat at his side, and told Arthur his secret, and suddenly he felt at ease with the world. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Song: Seven Devils**

**Characters: Uther, Gaius, Nimueh**

**Word Count: 315**

The angry skies cried, lightning flashed, the rain became a torrent of water, which crashed down on the castle at Camelot. Uther had never heard such a noise. It had been a month since he'd buried Ygraine, his beloved wife, his young son lay crying in his crib. Berthe his wife's former maid rushed over to the baby, offering him a drink, and making comforting noises .

Uther didn't seem to notice his son's cries. He was sitting on his throne staring out in front of him. People hardly dared to interrupt him, even Gaius was forced to choose his moments. He approached the King, a potion in his hand.

"Your majesty, this should help you." He said, handing him the potion.

"I don't want it." The King replied, "Please leave me alone Physician."

"It will help you think clearly." Gaius continued, as if not hearing him.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Uther snarled, "Kicking out the witch was just the start. I will destroy magic in this Kingdom. Now leave me Physician, I need to speak to my council."

Gaius reluctantly bowed, knowing talk was a waste of time, with a man still struggling to come to terms, with his loss. But he shuddered when he thought of the future.

In a cave in the mountain side, the "Witch" was still licking her wounds, having been thrown from the court of Uther Pendragon. Her feelings was still raw, from the humiliation. But she was already making her plans, she would have the last laugh she thought. She almost pitied the King, thinking that he could somehow out-manouvre her, a High Priestess. No army could better her powers, she was going to see him burn, and she'd bring his Kingdom down with it.

Niumeh threw the root into her cauldron, and uttered the spell, that would finish off Camelot.


	28. Chapter 28

**Song: Iris **

**Characters: Merlin, Freya**

**Word Count: 320**

It was a still night, no wind, no rustle of leaves on the trees disturbed it. As Merlin moved through the woods, something he couldn't explain, was pulling him to the lake. He'd had these feelings before, since losing Freya . Usually he would try to ignore them, find something to do, to stop his mind from wandering. But he didn't care tonight, this was one night that he had to go there. To be near her, to sit by the lake and, imagine his true love, feel her love caress him as he sat next to her.

It had been a year since he'd lost her. So much had happened, and yet nothing had changed. He continued to serve Arthur with unending loyalty, putting himself at risk countless times, and being treated much the same as always. He didn't resent it as such, in fact he understood and accepted it. It was the way it had to be, until such a time, when everything was in place, and he could reveal his true self to his King.

It was a solatry life, he led, he had friends, but he could never tell them his inner thoughts. He felt apart from them, in a way he could never truly explain to them. Sometimes he would catch Gwaine, or Gwen look at him in a certain way, as if they were trying to work what the distance was that existed between Merlin and everyone else. But he would never tell them, as he was a control freak. What I don't tell people, he thought they can't betray. One day he could maybe tell everyone, and it would all become clear. In the meantime Merlin was forced to go it alone, and sometimes it was hard to bear. Whenever he thought like that, there was only one place he could go to, only one person truly understood.

So he would visit the lake, and say hello to his precious Freya, and she would rustle his hair in reply, and he would be at peace again for a little while.


	29. Chapter 29

**Song: Stairway to Heaven **

**Characters: Hunith, Balinor, (mention of Merlin)**

**Word Count: 304**

There were times, when Hunith would have a recurring dream. She and Balinor would be sat in the orchard, late afternoon, and he would paint her a picture with his words. Of a time when Balinor and his kind were accepted as to what they were. He would tell of dragons roaring overhead, of the sound of seers wailing their messages for the masses. Of the Druids, no longer hiding in their campsites, but contributing to everyday village life, for the good. Of the forest being alive with good spirits spiralling their goodness, as nature was at play.

Hunith and Balinor would have their routine, would become an accepted couple, happy to play their part in Ealdor's daily cycle. Hunith would touch her stomach gently, reassuring the kicking child inside her, that he too would be free to play his part. She knew before the doctor had checked her over that she was pregnant, she had woken up, knowing it, feeling it. Balinor had been gone but a few weeks since, and already she missed him more, than she ever thought possible. But at least he had left her with something precious inside her. Someone she would protect and love with her life.

No one asked her why Balinor had suddenly gone. Hunith was a much respected citizen of Ealdor. Someone, who everyone knew they could turn to, in a moment of crisis. They would smile sympathetically at her, as she sadly continued her life alone. She would smile back, ask them how their children were, if there was anything she could do. But most of all she would wait, wait for the days that her beloved had told her off. Off the days when when peace would be back at the centre of their lives. Of the times of dragons and magic, and of the times of Balinor. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Song: Wishing You Were Somehow Here **Again

**Characters: Gwen, Tom**

**Word Count: 304**

In the aftermath of Tom's death, Gwen had never felt more alone, in her life. She had written a letter to her brother Elyan, to let him know of their dear father's death. Wanting to spare Elyan further grief, acting as the protective sister to the bitter end, she spared him the actual details. No reason why he needs to know, she thought sadly.

For Gwen Camelot had suddenly become like a prison. A cold unsympathetic place. The castle itself was built in the spirit of its occuppant Uther Pendragon. The only thing that stopped her from running away, were her dear friends. Merlin, Gaius and the Lady Morgana had all been unbelievably kind to her. Making sure she had everything she needed, and yet as they tip toed round her, it made Gwen feel even more alone somehow.

Every time she went home, she was hit by the total silence of the house. Would she ever get use to it? Her father was the centre of Gwen's life, he'd been there for her, through all the bad and good times. She felt bereft knowing, that from now on she would have to face everything alone.

She picked up one of the swords, her father had made, and caressed it gently with a finger. Looking in the blade, she swore for a moment she could see his face smiling back at her. She dropped it, in a panic, fearing her mind was playing tricks on her.

Then suddenly it dawned on her, her father had only gone from her in everyday life. Looking around what he'd built for them as a family, she knew, he would always be near, watching down on her. She picked the sword up, put it down, and slowly began to piece her life back together again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Song: Behind Blue Eyes**

**Character: Mordred**

**Word Count: 360**

Sorry went over the word count, but just couldn't stop!

Mordred couldn't sleep, listening to the endless sound of Gwaine's snores, he wrestled, trying to get any bit of rest he could. Being out in the forest, always made him think of his former life as a boy. This night was no different, his thoughts turning to his childhood, and the journey he'd so far come on, in becoming a Knight of Camelot.

He'd always had a feeling from the start, that something set him apart. Even when he was a young boy, going from camp to camp. There was something in the way that others looked at him, that made him feel different. At times it gave him a sense of fear almost, like there was something wrong with him. People would sometimes murmur about him, hold back from him, as if frightened of what he'd do. It made him feel, lonely and dispirited, when all he wanted was to belong like everyone else.

Mordred knew, his life would never be normal. He had never known his mother, one of the sad victims of Uther Pendragon's bitter crusade against magic. Then he'd been forced to watch as his father sacrificed himself, for Mordred's sake. Mordred had always felt from that moment on, that fate stalked him somehow. That an unknown power was propelling him along a certain path, with an ending he was yet to understand.

The feeling depressed him as for the first time in his life he felt like he belonged, with Arthur and the Knights, a kind of of brotherhood, he'd never experienced before. And yet even here there was a sense of fore boding, mainly his relationship with Merlin.

Somehow this should be the strongest bond of all, two people of magic coming together, for the good of Camelot. Sadly there was huge gulf between them, and it was something that Mordred struggled to comprehend. Like the people in the camps would keep their distance from him, so would the great Warlock. Mordred had tried so hard, to connect with Merlin, yet each time he'd been rebuffed, and still he did not know why. The word fate flew around Mordred's tierd mind, as he eventually succumbed to sleep, but sadly it was not a restful sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Song: I Will Follow **

**Characters: Tristan, Isolde**

**Word Count: 276**

From the moment Tristan had laid eyes on Isolde he knew, she was the one.

Before he'd come across her, his life had been committed to his endless smuggling adventures. It was a life which gave Tristan a high, ever since his father had taken him, on his first smuggling tussles with virtually every authority in the land. No one had got the better of his father Bithan, and Tristan was determined to live up to the family name. His gang had gained a huge reputation in all of the Kingdoms. They were the people everyone feared, and Tristan to start off with had revelled in it.

From time to time, Tristan would try his trade at other things too. With his reputation going before him, it would bring him into contact with all sorts of people. He had employment with a number of different kinds of people. From Kings to paupers, he would try his hand at various trades, but the excitement of smuggling would always call him back.

It was on a smuggling trip in the forest of Asetir, that he became acquainted with Isolde. She had come across the gang one afternoon, she had a natural curiousness, that in time Tristan had come to love. Looking back he didn't even know how she'd come to join his gang, she just did. It had just had happened naturally, the two of them had a bond and love for each other, that both knew would never be broken. He would follow her across the world in the dark, if she asked him. He knew that with Isolde his world was at last complete.


	33. Chapter 33

**Song; My Skin**

**Character: Kilgharrah**

**Wordcount: 315**

Kilgharrah licked at his wing, knowing in his heart of hearts it would not make any difference. Sadly he could not lick away the years, which were now overcoming him. As he'd remarked to Merlin, the cycle of life was beginning to catch up with him. He sat down carefully, making sure his wing folded correctly, limb by limb folded as the mighty dragon eventually ended up curled by his cave

Starring out into the distance, he watched life go on around him. How long he had lived, seen so many things. He'd seen the age of the dragons, when all over Albion they had reigned. Each one with their own territory, yet they had all survived, until man had arrived, and changed everything. Just like they always did, he sighed.

His relationship with men, had always been a mixed one, as most other dragon's too. Constantly under attack from them, and yet he had known some fine ones to. Not least Balinor, he smiled as he remembered the dragonlord. A fine man, and comrade, alas too easily led. But his heart always in the right place. Sadly he made a fatal mistake in trusting Uther Pendragon, which is how Kilgharrah came to end up in chains under Camelot Castle. There he fumed, and swore to one day get even.

Then one day the young warlock had arrived, Merlin. Kilgharrah laughed at the boy that arrived in Camelot all those years ago. So impetuous, always jumping in at the slightest injustice, and not thinking with his head. Yet he had matured into a fine young man, a true dragonlord, someone who Kilgharrah had come to respect and even more like, more than he'd ever admit too. It saddened him, that he would never see the young warlock again, because Kilgharrah knew it was time. He bent his head, and went into a deep sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Lucky **

**Character: Gwen, mention of Arthur**

**Word Count: 306**

Gwen, busied herself through the council work, she had to finish, grateful that at least for a time, it would keep her mind from worrying. Arthur and the Knights had only been gone for a day, but as ever the new Queen of Camelot, was living on her nerves.

There had been such major changes in her life, everyone around had agreed that the Gwen, had taken to the role of Queen extremely quickly. To Gwen though, it all seemed at times overwhelming. So many procedures to learn, protocols to adapt to. Not least getting used to being waited on by the serving staff.

Yet the worst thing, that Gwen was forced to get used to, was Arthur being away. At times it seemed as if going on quests was his whole mission in life. Whenever the slightest thing needed investigating, Arthur would be off, always knocking her concerns away, like a person swotting a fly.

When the King was away, Gwen felt utterly helpless, on edge, almost expecting something bad to happen. She would always disguise any fears to anyone else of course, she had got use to that in her time as Queen. She would sit on the throne, forcing herself to look composed, and in control, determined to stamp on any disloyalty from the more troublesome Lords, who would frequently hint at problems, the moment Arthur's back was turned.

She would think of her husband, on his way back to Camelot, knowing that soon she would be back in his arms, feeling safe and secure. In these moments, Gwen knew she was lucky, to be the Queen of Camelot. To know she was the one, that Arthur loved above all others.

"Come back soon, my love." She would whisper into the window, before continuing her duties as the first lady of Camelot.


	35. Chapter 35

**Song: Come Undone**

**Characters; Mordred, Arthur (mention of Kara)**

**Word Count: 350**

Mordred's thoughts were in bits, part of him still not quite able, to accept, how things had gone. The last few days had disappeared in a blur. Ever since he came across Kara in fact, a face from his past, he'd feared he would never see again. Yet fate allowed them to meet.

So much had happened, that at times it felt as though his whole life was a blaze of images, both living in the present and in the past. There was the Kara he'd grown up with, the one who'd learnt so much from. The one who had always been there for him, as others had ignored him or avoided him. She was in trouble, he knew he had to help her. Arthur would understand, he told himself, as he knew what it was like to love someone so completely. Hadn't Arthur himself spoke of how forgiveness was an important quality to have. Mordred was sure that once he'd spoken to Arthur about Kara, he would understand, and allow her a second chance.

So he had gone to the King, first confessing that he had helped her. Then begging Arthur to give Kara a second chance. She was headstrong, Mordred had explained to the King. Not only that but Morgana had misled her, filled her head with poison. He knew Kara would never say those things herself, or kill the guards in such a cold and calculated way. It wasn't the Kara of his childhood, and adolescence.

Mordred had looked Arthur in the face intently, saying that he would change her, make Kara love again. Mordred had been so sure in that moment, that Arthur would grant him his wish. Wasn't the very thing he was asking Arthur, the ideal that Arthur had based Camelot on? A second chance, forgiveness, equality for all.

But the King had said no, and Mordred felt as though all of a sudden, the world around him was a lie. He had looked at Arthur in that moment, as a stranger, a man he no longer knew. He knew in this moment, fate had played its hand again, and Mordred prepared to walk away for ever.


	36. Chapter 36

**Song: Don't Give Up**

**Characters: Merlin, Gaius**

**Word Count: 284**

Sometimes it felt as though, the weeks wouldn't end. He had so much on his plate, the pressure was building. The tension was ripe in the air, he felt as if life was closing in on him, and he felt unable to react in any positive way. Not that Merlin would let on to anyone, he knew he would have to battle on. Camelot's future was dependant on him after all, his destiny was beckoning, and he had to make sure he was up to the challenge.

Merlin became so insular that at times, Gaius wondered if Merlin was still operating in the same world as himself. At these times Gaius, would do his best to encourage him, but he was sure half the time, Merlin was unable to take much in. Gaius sighed, there was no doubt the last year Merlin had grown into a man. A man making his own decisions, independent of Gaius. His mentor would do his best to still be available when he needed advice, but mostly Merlin walked his own path now. The added pressure though affected his moods, and at these times, Gaius would do his best to be supportive.

Gaius just wished, that he could help take the load off Merlin. At times he wondered if the strain would be too much for the young warlock. In such times, Gaius would sit Merlin down, and say.

"Don't give up, Merlin."

For a second they would share a moment, that reminded Gaius of the day, when Merlin bounded through his door, all those years ago. They had come a long way from those times, he smiled to himself, as he settled down to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Colorblind**

**Characters: Merlin, Kilgharrah, mention of Balinor**

**Word Count: 340**

**Aithusa**

He had carried the egg, carefully through the woods, feeling a huge responsibility. The future of the dragons was on Merlin's slim shoulders. Every step he took, increased the wonder he felt inside, that with this egg, he would guarantee Kilgharrah's kind. He had remembered the way the Great Dragon, had begged him, to undertake the task, of finding the egg.

"I beg you in the name of your father Merlin." Kilgharrah had said, his eyes and voice, full of emotion. Merlin gulped as he thought of his father, these last days, his father had been active in his thoughts. As he walked through the woods, he almost felt as though Balinor stepped in time with him, giving the egg extra protection. I know this is the right thing to do, Merlin thought to himself. He did not like to deceive Arthur, and his friends, but the dragons were his kin, and he knew he must do all he could to help them.

He approached the clearing, looking overhead as Kilgharrah landed facing him. Putting the egg down, it was as if Merlin felt a shadow lifting, he could feel, that this moment was everything to the Great Dragon. The Dragon had looked at the egg intently, before explaining to Merlin, that he must summon the dragon out of the egg.

Merlin felt incredible emotion, as he closed his eyes, and fought to find a name, that would fit, this huge occasion. Suddenly it came to him, almost out of nowhere.

"Aithusa." He summoned softly. It was a second after he'd called the name, then suddenly the egg started to crack. Merlin watched in awe and wonder, as slowly the new born dragon emerged. A white dragon, with blue eyes, eyes that regarded the young warlock, with the same wonder that Merlin himself felt. His eyes watered, as he realised, he had now guaranteed the dragons a future. In the background the trees rustled. Merlin swore, in that moment he heard his father's voice, say softly.

"Well done Merlin. Well done."


	38. Chapter 38

**Rolling In the Deep **

**Characters; Nimueh, Merlin**

**Word Count: 326**

Nimueh regarded Merlin, who was in a heap on the floor. She laughed at the ridiculous thought the young warlock had, that he could out manouvere her, the mightiest High Priestess. Yet there was also a side to Nimueh who was intrigued by him.

The first time she had come to see him, he had seemed like little more than an annoyance. Like a fly you swatted aside, she grinned as she remembered her cameo, as Cara. How easy it had been to take him in, like taking candy from a child. Her plan that day had been simple, but straight forward, and Merlin had generously played the exact role, that Nimueh had wished him too. She laid the trap, and Merlin had walked into it. Yet it had gone wrong, somehow this irritating warlock had got the better of her. Her pride had been hit, yet bit by bit, she had come to understand his importance. As she regarded him, she realised he could actually become a good ally.

She and Merlin together, their power combined would be able to bring any place to its knees. With Merlin working under her command, the sky would be the limit, she mused, though she knew it would be unlikely that the warlock would agree. Yet suddenly with Merlin on his knees, she was in the driving seat. She would have to make it pay.

"You should join me Merlin." She said, her eyes intently on his.

"If you think I would join forces with such a cruel and selfish magic." He replied definitely.

Nimueh laughed, "Pity we could have had it all."

She turned her back and stalked away, yet something made her turn back, as she felt an almighty power above her head. In the time it took her to look up, she was already lying on the ground. The mighty young warlock had beaten her again, and this time for good.


	39. Chapter 39

**Song: Time After Time**

**Character: Morgana, mentions of Morgause**

**Word Count: 272**

It was in the nights that Morgana missed her sister most. Ever since the fateful night that she'd put Morgause to the knife, at her beloved sister's request, she felt as though, she was treading a lonely path. In all the time that she learnt of the power that she possessed, with her sister acting as both a mentor and a friend, she understood, that a long last, there was a point, to everything that she'd gone through so far. But now, even as she had taken on her sister's powers, and released the might of the dorocha on to Camelot, she felt a numbing emptiness inside herself, that was hard to control.

Her day time hours, she kept busy in, learning new spells, finding out as each new day went by, what she now had in her armoury, and how she could use them on her enemies. She knew from her new ally Agravaine, about the terror the dorocha were bringing to Camelot. Indeed it seemed her hated rivals were fighting for their very existence. Yet any satisfaction she gained from hearing it, was tempered by the loneliness, she now felt, at her sister's death. On her death Morgause had begged her, for her parting to be the final gift to Morgana.

Yet as Morgana shifted in her sleep for yet another disturbed night, she would of gladly sacrificed her new gained power, for one more night spent with Morgause. She knew though from now on she would be alone, and that the old religion, and all it's promises of wealth and power would be her only company.


	40. Chapter 40

**Song: I Shall Not Walk Alone **

**Character: Merlin**

**Word Count: 320**

In the end, it mattered not to Merlin, that after Arthur's death, that he was alone. In truth, hadn't he always been alone. Yes he'd had his friends, such as Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen. He'd had Gaius too, say nothing of Hunith and Balinor, and of course Freya. But in truth none of them, had ever quite understood the essence of his life, and what, his mission had always been. He had walked alone, for so long, that at times, it was as if it had never been any different. As if Camelot had been a dream after all. Yet deep down he knew the answer, as he'd always known the answer. Arthur as ever loomed large in his thoughts at such times. He was why, Merlin was here now. Always the reason.

Coming to a bench, he rested his weary legs, he was opposite the tower, by the lake of Avalon. He smelt the air, both familiar and unfamiliar, the more life changed, he mused, the more it stayed the same. Some things in life never changed, whatever the age. There maybe less chivalry nowadays but in truth the concerns were still much the same. Family, friends, the good life, doing your best for yourself and others. Coping with the disappointments when they come your way. Merlin smiled, he'd had a life time of those hadn't he? Here he was still awaiting the day when his King and friend, his brother would rise again, and unite the land of Albion. He had made all the plans, now it was just Arthur he waited for, it seems life really hadn't changed much, after all. Waiting for Arthur, just as he'd always been waiting for Arthur.

He got up as the cold chill of the lake began to get to his old bones, and began the walk home. He felt as though he walked with shadows, he smiled, I'm not walking alone after all it seems.

"Come soon Arthur." He pleaded, and went on his way.


	41. Chapter 41

**Beyond Words Collection**

**Word: Crestfallen**

**Characters/Pairings: Mordred**

**Word Count: 310**

There were times when Mordred wondered if it would ever change. The endless search for some meaning in his life. It was not that he was ashamed of being a Druid, far from it in fact. But somehow he always felt that there was more to life, then what he'd so far found. He knew as long as he stayed with his own people, he would have limited opportunities. Part of him felt traitorous, turning his back on what he was. But then he knew, to truly find himself, he first had to test himself, and only by going outside the Druid environment could he ever do that.

He then became involved with Ragnor. Mordred had always told himself, it was a temporary measure, then when he discovered that Ragnor had contacts that would take him to Morgana, Mordred knew that this was one path he must follow. How long was it since he'd seen her he wondered? It had seemed like half a lifetime to him, but he had often thought about her, how could he not? He owed his life to her, and that was something he'd never forget.

Then suddenly he became involved with Arthur and Emrys, how strange life was, that in following the path to Morgana, Mordred should first come across Arthur and Emrys. Not that Arthur had recognised him, much after all had happened between the time, Arthur had taken Mordred back to the Druid camp.

Emrys on the other hand, was a different matter. Emrys to Mordred was a legend, someone who his own people had revered. Yet as Emrys looked at Mordred there was nothing but suspicion on his face. All the excitement of meeting him gave way to a feeling of sadness, he felt crestfallen that Emrys regarded him with such hostility. He decided there and then to prove him wrong.


	42. Chapter 42

**Word: Delicate**

**Characters: Mordred, Morgana**

**Word Count: 268**

"A special sword for my proudest warrior." Morgana said presenting Mordred with a gleaming sword, that sparkled in the light of the new day.

Mordred touched the blade Morgana had just presented to him. A special blade, one that was forged with a dragon's breath. A blade that would help him reach his destiny, in the battle that was to come. He touched the tip of the sword, it had a sharp, yet delicate feel to it. Who could doubt it's power he thought? Who could stop it from doing the job it was meant to do? With this sword he would bring down his enemies, and make them see the errors of their ways. From this would dawn a new age. When people such as him, could walk the earth not having to hide who they were. No more having to hide in the woods, sorcerer's would be respected again.

He paused remembering his youth, when he was endlessly having to run from one camp to another. Away from Uther Pendragon, away from his son Arthur, now he could change the world forever for his kind. No more would they be the chased and the dispossessed. They could live, as they were born too, within the confines of nature, just as it was always meant to be. No longer would they be unmarked in death, from this day forward, they would be recognised, as was their right. Mordred looked Morgana in the eye, and together they set off on their journey, to destiny. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Word: Devoted**

**Characters/Pairing: Morgana, mention of Morgause**

**Word Count: 304**

Note: This little story is set just before the start of The Darkest Hour in series four. I always felt for Morgana, in the fact that she had to sacrifice her own sister, when it was clear that she didn't want to.

As she stood surveying her sister, Morgana knew she was getting worse. Morgauses breathing had become so irregular,that Morgana had to keep checking she was still with her. She wondered how on earth she would get her to the Isle of the Blessed, would she even survive the journey, she wondered.

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of it, Morgause was her one true friend. Yes she had Agravaine, but he did not understand Morgana, the way her sister did. She had learnt so much from Morgause, step by step, she had taught her what it meant to be a High Priestess. She had taken her on a journey that had opened her eyes to the possibilities that lay around her. The opportunity was there for Morgana to be the one true High Priestess, a person that would become the old religion's greatest chance, of re-emerging it's power over the land of Albion.

But at what cost Morgana wondered. In becoming that person could she really sacrifice the one person in the world, who meant the most to her? The thought of it had made Morgana question everything, Morgause had told her. She had spent so much of her life alone, feeling like she lived in a place of unending mist, and then her sister had come into her life, and that mist had begun to clear. She began to realise that far from fearing who she was, she had been given her gifts for a reason.

So she devoted every passing hour to learn from Morgause, what it took to became a true High Priestess. Yet tomorrow in order to become that person, she would have to sacrifice her sister, on the alter. She closed her eyes at the thought of it. Could she do it? Tomorrow she would find out, and how she dreaded that day arriving.


	44. Chapter 44

**Word: Diabolic**

**Character: Morgana**

**Word Count: 230**

As Morgana heard Uther's footsteps retreat into the distance, she sat up, still feeling the shock, of what she'd just heard. She Morgana, was the daughter of Uther Pendragon. Even thinking it, was sending her mind in so many different directions, none of it good. Not only was Uther her father, but he wanted it kept from the people.

Like she was an embarrassment to him, an old family secret that no one wanted anyone to find out about. She felt so wretched, betrayed but most of all crushed. The thought that the man who had brought her up, had known all these years, and yet he had told her nothing. Only Gaius knew, her heart hardened, as she discovered he was no better than Uther.

Her mind was in a flurry, she had to do something. It was so wrong, she was being kept from what was rightfully hers. She was the natural monarch of Camelot, the natural successor to Uther, not Arthur.

As she closed her eyes, and settled back, she began a plan of action, one that would thwart the plans of Uther. Smiling in the darkness, she swore, come hell or damnation she would be the one sitting on the throne. Anything else would be a diabolical injustice, that she was determined would not occur. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Word: Ethereal**

**Characters: Mordred, Kara**

**Word Count: 301**

Mordred ran into the woods, taking care he had eluded the guards, at the palace gates. With the dark having now come down, it was as though he was moving, by senses alone. He'd had moments like this before, when he thought he was lost in the woods, as a boy, suddenly it was as though something else had taken over. An an almost ethereal feel, as though he was no longer in the real world. His Guardian had described it as his extra "sense". As the darkness tonight gathered force, he used every inch of it now.

How strange it was, he marvelled, that having left his Druid world behind, that out of the blue, he was suddenly in touch with Kara again. Just thinking about her, made him smile, made him feel a whole person again. When he'd left the camp, it was because he wanted to "find himself", as he somehow felt there was more to life than what he'd so far seen. Leaving behind Kara, had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. She'd been understanding, but he knew deep down she'd been hurt. But he had always thought that one day they would be together again. Now they were, he smiled to himself.

"Kara," he called out in his head, listening for her to answer him. The world was so still and quiet this night, that he felt as if it had stopped revolving. When he heard her call his name, it had taken him by surprise. He followed her voice, it led to a clearing, she had hidden behind some rocks.

She smiled as they embraced, "Who'd of thought it?" she said, as he looked at her, Mordred knew, that this time, they had to stay together, as this was meant to be. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Word: Exquisite**  
**  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Word Count: 299**

Arthur lay back, and closed his eyes, feeling tiered and yet not quite feeling ready to go back to sleep. As his head hit the pillow, he became aware of someone coming into the room. It was Gwen, Morgana's maid, she had a tray with her. Arthur regarded her through half open eyes, before then fully opening them.

Gwen gave a start as she realised Arthur was awake. "I knew you'd recover." She said a smile on her face.

Arthur just smiled, then he remembered something.

"I remember you talking to me." He said, smiling

He couldn't help but notice that straight away Gwen seemed to go on the defensive.

"You can." She said her movement becoming hurried all of a sudden.

"You stroked my forehead." He teased

"I was tending to your fever." She said quickly

"You never lost faith." He said.

"I was just talking." She made herself busy, Arthur was enjoying this.

"Tell me again what you said?" He tried to catch her eye, but Gwen turned away.

"I don't remember," Gwen insisted getting flustered.

"Yes you do." Arthur encouraged, a smile starting to come to his lips.

"No I don't." Gwen replied quickly blushing, I need to get out of here quick she thought to herself.

"Come on." Arthur insisted, "Something about "the man I am inside"

"No I never said that."

"Guinevere." Arthur replied staring straight at her

"I have to get these washed sire." Gwen beat a hasty retreat, leaving a bemused Arthur watching her go. As he lay back, he thought to himself, how come I have never realised how exquisite her eyes are? He thought to himself, smiling as his head hit the pillow. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Word: Fascinate**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin, mention of the Knights**

**Word Count: 301**

Merlin, Arthur and the Knights had just arrived back to Camelot, from a hunting trip. The mood between the Knights had as usual been upbeat and happy. Much amusement derived from the fact that Gwaine, had a sore head, which not only made him appear fragile but also affected his reflexes during the hunt.

Arthur though was thinking about his servant, who far from being happy, seemed to be in a world of his own. He had noticed for a while that Merlin had been quieter than usual. His face usually so full of life, had become like a mask. Arthur decided that today he would get to the bottom of it.

"I could do with you helping me with some paperwork now Merlin." Arthur said, regarding him carefully.

Merlin gave a curt nod, "Of course sire." He replied making his way to Arthur's quarters. "What would you like me to do?" he asked.

Arthur studied him carefully, he had to admit that at times his servant fascinated him, in a way he didn't fully understand. There was nothing straight forward about Merlin it seemed.

"You've been very quiet recently, nothing wrong I hope?" Arthur tried to make himself sound as friendly as he could, well as friendly as a King could.

"Just tired that's all." Merlin said avoiding eye contact.

"Really because at the moment you seem as if you've got the world on your shoulders. If there's anything on your mind, you know you can always talk to me."

For a second Merlin looked at Arthur. Arthur could not read the expression on Merlin's face, what was it fear, desperation? But it disappeared as quickly as it came, as Merlin pulled the chair back for the King to sit down. The face had once again become a mask.


	48. Chapter 48

**Word: Forlorn**

**Characters: Nimueh**

**Word Count: 300**

There was a time when she was one of the most important people in Camelot. A time when people looked up to her, from the King to the ordinary citizens of the Kingdom, a woman of real power and influence. She lapped it up as her right.

Then that ill-fated night it all fell apart for Nimueh. In granting Uther his wish of a son, her whole world disintegrated into a thousand pieces. She became hunted, hated, as Uther declared war on magic, the very thing that had given him his greatest wish. She helplessly watched the King ruthlessly destroy many people, that she loved. Here she was a High Priestess, yet she couldn't save her kin, as Uther went on a unending crusade against anything or anyone who possessed magic of any kind.

How she hated him in that moment, hadn't she told him, that in using magic to create life, a life would have to be taken in return. But Uther was so determined to get an heir, that her warning fell on deaf ears. She had done her level best, to deliver the child, and help Ygraine, but in the end she was powerless to stop the tragedy occur. As Uther lost his wife, some say he also lost his mind to grief and vengeance, determined that he would make some one pay for it.

Inside Nimueh's mind a feeling of intense anger built up inside of her, she would make him pay for his crimes, she thought. Yet as the feeling of revenge began to fill her head, there was another one too, one of sadness. From being a celebrated and respected person inside Camelot's court, she was now a despised one, and for a moment she felt forlorn, that it had all come to this.


	49. Chapter 49

**Word: Gloomy**

**Character: Sefa, mention of Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.**

**Word Count: 305**

The rain outside hammered the windows, and somehow it mirrored Sefa's mood. She felt troubled, not least confused by her feelings. To start off with she wanted only to please her father. She would do anything for him, he had brought her up amid much hardship, made sacrifices for her, and she knew she owed him everything. With this in mind when he had asked her, to be a spy inside of Camelot, she had jumped at the chance. Here was her opportunity to repay him, a chance for her to do something for him.

Her father as a Druid loathed the Pendragons, and so Sefa was taught from a young age, that they were evil and only good dead. But Sefa suddenly realised the more time she spent with the King and Queen, the more she liked them. Especially the Queen, who was always understanding, whenever Sefa made a mistake, or had a bad day. Having been a servant herself Queen Guinevere, was well aware, of how difficult a life in serving could be.

Then there was Merlin, and her eyes twinkled as she thought of how Merlin, from the start had welcomed her from the very first day. Indeed from time to time they had spent the odd hour walking in the meadow, she marvelled at how easily he could make her laugh. He would flirt with her shyly, never forcing himself on her, but always giving her plenty of attention. She swore at times, her heart would flip over, when he told her his bad jokes and his tales about the King, which would always make her laugh.

She sighed as she contemplated her double-life. All of a sudden nothing was simple anymore. Her idea of pleasing her father, was fraught with difficulties, making her suddenly feel very gloomy and sad. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Word: Haunting**

**Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Gaius**

**Word Count: 304**

It was only a few months since he'd had to lay her to rest. But to Merlin it already felt a sad lifetime. At times it seemed that almost every waking moment, was spent thinking about Freya, his Freya. Whether he was busy with his chores for Arthur or helping out Gaius, or speaking to Gwen. Somehow there was always something around that reminded Merlin of what he was missing. During the day he would keep himself busy, to keep his mind away from such thoughts. But at night, he knew he would be fighting a losing battle.

He'd close his eyes and see her eyes, her expressive face, the way she smiled for only him. At times her image would be so clear, it was like she was present with him. He would reach for her in the night, only to realise that she was not there, and his tears of despair would start again. Would it always be like this he wondered? Surely there would come a time when he could find some comfort, wasn't it bad enough, that he already had to hide so much of himself from his friends. Now this too.

Only Gaius knew about Freya, he was there for Merlin, when he needed a hug, or someone to listen to. Gaius too had known heartbreak, not that he'd told Merlin, as he liked to keep the memories of Alice to himself. I wonder where she is now, he sighed. At times it seemed like only yesterday that she was by his side, as they planned their life together. As Gaius watched Merlin, struggle with his own heartbreak, so Alice came back to him and haunted his dreams too. Why is life so complicated? He sighed and got down to his work, still wondering about how something as simple as living, can be so hard.


	51. Chapter 51

**Word: Imperious**

**Characters: Nimueh (mention of Uther)**

**Word Count: 272**

Nimueh strutted her way through the cave, chanting spells as she walked. Into the well she dropped, an object and watched it fascinated. Her fingers moved above it as if conducting the air. Suddenly her chanting became louder, as she ended the spell, and then waited for something to happen. Satisfied with the reaction, she turned away, as if in triumph.

She thought of Uther, sitting there in his castle beliving he had defeated the old religion, well she would show him, she thought. Her mouth turned upwards into a cruel smile, she would make him pay, she would make him sorry that he threw her out of court, and humiliated her in front of everyone. She could picture the King with his imperious manner, bordering on the arrogant. Thinking he was untouchable, well she could get through any barrier or shield, she smiled to herself. She didn't need to arm herself with Knights or weapons, she had the power, she could take them all on, and how she loved to exercise it. She knew no one could challenge her, like an eagle soaring through the sky, there was nothing she couldn't do.

She put her cloak on, and walked out into the day, the mist already starting to come down, and prepared for the day she'd been planning for years. The day she'd bring Uther Pendragon down, and all of Camelot with him. Then she, could run Camelot the way she'd always dreamed off. A Kingdom which was the centre of the old religion, then she could bring back magic, and be the person she had always dreamed of. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Word: Luminous**

**Characters: Merlin, Gwaine**  
**  
Word count: 301**

A/N: This little fluffy number, is for Matt and Wil, as I've feel I've depressed them enough today! Hope you both enjoy this little Gwaine, Merlin fluff, and everyone else.

Merlin had been out collecting herbs for Gaius, that evening. The dark was beginning to come down, so he finished off and began the trek back to Camelot. On his way back, a familiar voice called to him.

"Well if it isn't the magician," Gwaine exclaimed, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. The warlock tensed up immediately.

"What do you mean the magician?" he asked a concern in his voice.

"Well you just disappeared, we've all been searching for you." The knight laughed.

"I've just been collecting herbs for Gaius, that's all." Merlin laughed "forgot the time."

"It's almost midnight." Gwaine laughed.

"It can't be midnight," Merlin grinned, "you'd still be in the tavern if it was."

Gwaine laughed, "Funny you should mention the tavern, may just go and pay it a visit, just to check its still standing. Maybe you'd like to come?"

"Actually I think I will." Merlin decided. "I'll see you down there."

The moon shone lumionously down, as Merlin made his way down to the tavern. A sudden spring in his step. It had been ages since he'd been there, tonight he intended to make the most of it. As he opened the door, he heard Gwaine, chatting away in the corner, commanding the floor as usual. He laughed dear Gwaine he would never change.

"Merlin my friend, come and sit down. Some mead for my friend." He requested off the barmaid.

Gwaine thrusted a glass onto Merlin and called out "To friendship."

"Friendship." Merlin smiled back, the mead went down easily and before Merlin knew it, the next one did as well. By the time he was on his fourth, all he remembered was being slung across his friends back, and being taken back to Camelot, singing a song he'd learnt from Gwaine, only hours before. 


	53. Chapter 53

**Word: Macabre**

**Character: Merlin, mention of Arthur**

**Word Count: 260**

For a second, Merlin paused and took a deep breathe. The trauma of what he'd experienced still raw on his mind. Even now he couldn't believe his friend was no more. The man whom he had helped build up Camelot, the man who only a day ago had finally learned, and accepted exactly what Merlin was, suddenly the pain was too much. Raw grief overcame him, he had prepared Arthur on the boat, ready to send him onto Avalon, but an intense feeling had made him stop. He looked around the landscape, but all he could see was Arthur's face, as he bade him the final farewell.

It was all so unfair, every moment he had put into making their dreams come true, lay shattered around his feet. In this moment even the birds seemed to be mocking him, as he considered the macabre ending. How would he go on now, he wondered? How could anything seem the same again? Did he even have the strength to carry on? The questions seemed to crowd out any clear thoughts he had, as he attempted to contemplate his future.

He suspended all such thoughts, and concentrated on the task at hand. To send his precious friend to peace. As the boat drifted off he closed his eyes, and let his tears fall on the ground. In the sky he could hear a hawk calling sadly on the breeze. Merlin finally let Arthur go, and from no where a mist descended on the lake, and seized Merlin until he had entirely disappeared. 


	54. Chapter 54

**Word: Magnetic**

**Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Gwen**

**Word Count: 302**

Gwen could remember the first time she saw Merlin, and the impression he left on her. Tall, slight, but she was struck by his bravery, of standing up to Arthur.

Once she'd met him, she was struck by his vibrance of personality. There was something about him, that somehow thrilled her, in a way she'd never experienced before. She tried to put her finger on it, chewed it over in her mind, but somehow couldn't pinpoint what it was. All she knew was when she was beside him, she felt happy, contented, as though she knew he would be a good friend.

As they got to know each other, she realised that she was developing a crush on him, and it took her by surprise. She hated how suddenly she became hesitant, saying things in a way she didn't mean, which would lead to her blushing, and making the situation worse. Merlin though seemed to take everything in his stride, he was always friendly to her, ready to chat, totally relaxed when she put her foot in it, always making a joke of it. He was also totally oblivious to the fact that she fancied him. To start off with she wasn't too bothered. She would think that eventually he would realise, and maybe some thing would then happen she thought.

Only of course it didn't, to her despair Merlin treated her only as a friend. At times she wanted to shout it out from the roof tops, surely he realises how I feel she thought, no one can be that blind! In those moments her exasperation would grow, but some how it never lasted long, as eventually his magnetic personality would appear and she'd be smiling again in his company. Maybe they were just meant to be friends after all.


	55. Chapter 55

**Word: Mystical**  
**  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Gaius**

**Word Count: 295**

As Merlin crept through the woods, it seemed as if the world around him was changing. A feel that he couldn't put his finger on. He looked around him, but then as he suddenly became aware of a bright light resting on the lake, he stopped and stared ahead. His eyes just rested on the water, as he regarded it, he felt as if nature was suddenly at play, a feeling of mystical proportions, a feeling that somehow he was no longer in the world he'd been born into.

It seemed to point to him, to encourage him into it, a feeling of such intense longing. He looked up into the sky over the lake and saw little flying objects. What where they he wondered? As he crept further forward he saw they were real magical beings, darting around the water, leaving a ghost like trail, before moving onto some where else. As he watched the scene his whole being felt mesmerised by the sight. This was something different, something from another world he thought. Suddenly it frightened him, he stepped back forcing his body back into the world, he knew.

As he arrived back into his quarters, he somehow felt numb, as if he wasn't quite there. As he told Gaius about it, the old man looked at him in awe.

"But Merlin you've just seen Avalon," he said in amazement. "No mortal is suppose to be able to see it, until death!"

"Well I've seen it, and I'm still here." He replied

Gaius shook his head in wonder, if only the boy knew how honoured he'd been, he thought. The old man sighed in wonder, knowing now that the great young warlock, was indeed the unique being he'd always thought he was.


	56. Chapter 56

**Word: Passionate**

**Characters: Morgana, Agravaine**

**Word Count: 304**

He had searched for her for days, through empty plains, forests, and eerie valleys. Eventually a villager had pointed him to a hut in the woods, right by Camelot. Agravaine steeled himself before knocking. She opened the door, he stood back regarding her wearily, before speaking.

"Morgana, it's me Agravaine."

As he looked at her, he noticed that she had heavy eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days. Not that she was any thing other than alert, he thought as he noted the knife in her hands.

"Agravaine, what brings you here?" she enquired inviting him inside.

"I have come, my lady, to offer you my service." He said, surprised at how tense he sounded.

"Your services?" she asked, sitting down, but her eyes never leaving his face.

"I believe we both have something in common my lady. Agravaine said passionately. "We both would like to see Arthur fail, and Camelot to fall, I believe together we could bring this about."

"Why do you want to see Arthur fail?" Morgana asked, for a moment lost in her own thoughts.

"If it wasn't for Arthur, my beloved sister would not of perished that night. The day he was born I lost one of my closest companions. Ygraine wasn't just a sister to me, she was my closest friend. Every time I look at Arthur all I see is her."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You are working for Arthur now?" Morgana asked, sudden interest in her eyes. What better way she thought at bringing Camelot down, then having a spy inside the camp. Suddenly she saw all sorts of opportunities opening up for her, in her battle with Arthur.

"Well then Agravaine, we'd best get to work."

Agravaine smiled, at last he thought his chance had come to avenge the death of Ygraine, then he could get some peace.


	57. Chapter 57

**Word: Remorse**

**Characters: Mordred, Morgana**

**Word Count: 320**

He had spent all night walking, spurned on by his loss. Even now he could still sense Kara, her scent, the touch of her hand, he could see the tender look on her face. He walked on terrified that closing his eyes would mean that her image would vanish from his memory. So he walked on and on, not pausing for breath, with only remorse for company. If he hadn't had a particular target, he swore he would of walked forever, but he soon arrived at the castle. He stopped for a brief second, taking a deep breathe, knowing that his destiny was about to be reached.

Suddenly two of Morgana's guards arrived by his side taking him roughly inside. Mordred pushed them aside, he hardly recognised himself. It seemed as if grief had given him a new personality, but he knew in this moment he had to be strong as he stood in front of Morgana.

Morgana sat on her throne, two burly guards at either side. She regarded Mordred, a mad stare in her eyes, as she challenged him to justify being there. The guards pushed him onto his knees in front of her.

"My old friend, last time we met, you tried to kill me." She accused him, her stare becoming more intense, by the minute.

"I did not break stride to find you Morgana." he assured her. "I bring you the news you've longed for."

What news? Morgana whispered, leaning forward.

"I was wrong to question your wisdom my lady, and I wish to make amends. There has been someone you've always been searching for someone whose always eluded you."

"Emrys." She whispered. "Where is he?"

"In Camelot, I have his real name." Mordred breathed his voice barely audible

"Who is it?" she demanded her eyes getting madder and madder.

"Merlin." He announced.

For a second it appeared as if Morgana was going to collapse, but she breathed in, at last her biggest rival was known to her. Now she would make him pay. 


	58. Chapter 58

**Word: Surrender**

**Characters/Parings: Sir Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Gregory**

**Word Count: 320**

The Knights had been searching for the bandits for two days now. Led by Sir Leon, they had minutely searched the forest, hoping to get a trail, on the group who had been, causing fear in all the outline villages on Camelot's border. For two months it had been going on. It had lead to countless deaths and injuries, and a sense of frustration and worry was spreading amongst the communities at large. Sir Leon could sense it with each village they rode through. His years of experience had taught him the art of patience though. He knew eventually the bandits would give themselves away. As they settled for another night in the forest, he remained alert, for any noise or situation occurring. It was on nights such as these that they missed Merlin.

"I have to say your stew in not a patch on Merlin's." Gwaine told Gregory, who had replaced the warlock, on this particular adventure.

"Don't mince your words, Gwaine." The young man had said pretending to be hurt. Gregory had been taught well, in truth by Merlin, but even he had to admit it didn't taste quite the same.

"Don't listen to him." Said Percival "At least Gregory can cook!" he said shooting a look a Gwaine.

"Well maybe next time you should be doing the cooking!" snorted back Gwaine throwing a twig in Percival's direction.

"Shh!" said Sir Leon, his hand up. "There's somebody over there."

The Knights crept over, a group of four bandits, suddenly confronted them. The fight lasted for some considerable time. Gregory hid in the bushes aware of only of the noise, and Gwaine, taunting the bandits. When eventually the fighting had subsided, Sir Leon, picked up the last of the enemies swords.

Gregory came out of hiding, in a low voice.

"Have they surrendered to you?" he asked

"What do you think." Gwaine replied giving the boy an affectionate tap on the shoulders. "We're Knights of Camelot." 


	59. Chapter 59

**Word: Surrender**

**Characters/Parings: Sir Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Gregory**

**Word Count: 320**

The Knights had been searching for the bandits for two days now. Led by Sir Leon, they had minutely searched the forest, hoping to get a trail, on the group who had been, causing fear in all the outline villages on Camelot's border. For two months it had been going on. It had lead to countless deaths and injuries, and a sense of frustration and worry was spreading amongst the communities at large. Sir Leon could sense it with each village they rode through. His years of experience had taught him the art of patience though. He knew eventually the bandits would give themselves away. As they settled for another night in the forest, he remained alert, for any noise or situation occurring. It was on nights such as these that they missed Merlin.

"I have to say your stew in not a patch on Merlin's." Gwaine told Gregory, who had replaced the warlock, on this particular adventure.

"Don't mince your words, Gwaine." The young man had said pretending to be hurt. Gregory had been taught well, in truth by Merlin, but even he had to admit it didn't taste quite the same.

"Don't listen to him." Said Percival "At least Gregory can cook!" he said shooting a look a Gwaine.

"Well maybe next time you should be doing the cooking!" snorted back Gwaine throwing a twig in Percival's direction.

"Shh!" said Sir Leon, his hand up. "There's somebody over there."

The Knights crept over, a group of four bandits, suddenly confronted them. The fight lasted for some considerable time. Gregory hid in the bushes aware of only of the noise, and Gwaine, taunting the bandits. When eventually the fighting had subsided, Sir Leon, picked up the last of the enemies swords.

Gregory came out of hiding, in a low voice.

"Have they surrendered to you?" he asked

"What do you think." Gwaine replied giving the boy an affectionate tap on the shoulders. "We're Knights of Camelot." 


	60. Chapter 60

**Word: Wistful**

**Character: Gwen**

**Word Count: 300**

Gwen paced about the palace waiting for news, any news. It had been two days, since she'd had the conversation with Gaius, about her husband's whereabouts. Even now she struggled to understand what he'd told her. She knew Merlin was taking Arthur to a place where he may be healed. Yet she knew nothing of any such place. Where was it? How could any mortally wounded man be healed anyway, she wondered.

Also the question that puzzled her most, one she herself had asked of Gaius that very day. How can one man, be as strong as an army? She thought of Merlin, he was hardly the most physical of men. While it was true he'd muscled up from the lanky youth she once knew, his fighting skills where still questionable. How could he possibly protect her husband in his weakened state? The question kept churning over in her mind, not giving her any time to relax. She felt as if she was a volcano readying to erupt, at a moments notice. Living through every emotion, that existed.

She'd seen little of Gaius in the two days he'd been back. She suspected he was keeping out of her way for a reason. This particular day, she felt calmer for some reason. It was as if her mind had suddenly begun to slow down, so instead of emotions controlling her, she was able to rationalize better. As she accepted, her situation, she felt a wistful feeling for the man, she had had, so many happy years with. For a moment a breeze blew through the palace, and she imagined she'd heard a soft whisper "Guinvevere." For a second she tensed up, trying to hold on, but then suddenly it was gone. She knew that had been the moment.


	61. Chapter 61

"**Illustrations" Collection (Merlin)**

**Characters: Merlin (mentions of Mordred, Arthur)**

**Word Count: 313**

**1 Suspicion**

It had been two days since Mordred had been made a Knight. Having only just got back from Ishmere, Merlin was still struggling with how to cope with the situation. It was bad enough that the Druid boy had suddenly made a re-appearance, so soon after seeing the vision; but to actually have him right under Merlin's nose just added to his complete and utter confusion.

To make matters worse the boy's personality only added to the doubts that flooded Merlin's mind. It was almost as if he'd forgotten about his magic, and this totally confused Merlin. Even when Merlin had tried to start a conversation with him, Mordred had merely brushed over it, as if his magic was of no consequence. It seemed to Merlin that the boy had completely sidestepped his magic altogether, and Merlin found this incredibly hard to understand.

That was not the only problem he had. While Merlin had been struggling on making his way back to Camelot, it seemed that Mordred had already made an impression with Arthur and the Knights. Even his mentor Gaius seemed to be of the opinion that the boy had somehow changed. Merlin was not so sure, since the vision he was suddenly more sure than ever that Mordred would be the death of Arthur. But how was he to explain that fact to Arthur ?

As far as Arthur was concerned the boy had saved his life, and he would hear nothing negative about Mordred. Merlin already knew how stubborn Arthur could be and how his heart would often rule his head. As Merlin mused the problem over in his mind again, his suspicion about what Mordred was really doing in Camelot surfaced again. Arthur may have let his guard down, but he would not. He vowed the day Mordred acted against Arthur, that he would be ready. 


	62. Chapter 62

**Character: Hunith, Merlin**  
**Word Count: 282**

**2 Adoration**

As the little boy made his way towards her, Hunith smiled. He was everything to her. As she watched him reach out to her and she picked him up.

From the moment she had discovered she was pregnant, Hunith's life had suddenly taken on a new purpose.

Everything she now did in life was for him. She would love, protect and guide him the best way she could. She realised all at once it seemed as if this was the reason she'd been given her life. She was determined she would do everything in her power to make her boy a happy and contented child.

It troubled her that he would probably never know his father. Or that Balinor would not know his own son. For a second she wanted to scream out at the injustice of the world that they lived in. It wasn't fair, why shouldn't Merlin know what a wonderful man his father was. Why couldn't he be guided by him, someone to teach him what to do with his gift.

Hunith knew already that her son had magic. She had seen it the night he was born, she had felt his power as she lay there. She worried about his future incessantly. She gently lay him down on his bed, and watched over him.

He briefly opened his beautiful expressive eyes, and not for the first time Hunith smiled at his adorable face. She was a gentle soul, but if anyone threatened her son, she knew there was nothing she would not do, to protect him.

She softly hummed a tune to him, holding his tiny hand.

"Sleep my beautiful son." She smiled as he finally fell asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

**Characters: Gwen (mention of Merlin, Elyan)**

**Word Count: 337**

**A/N: This is set during the episode Lamia in series four.**

**3 Curiosity**

Merlin had left the room and gone in search of Gwaine, leaving Gwen quietly guarding her brother Elyan. She felt bereft as she stared down at him continuing to worry about whether he would survive.

She tried to think of something to take her mind off her worry. Once again she came back to the conversation she'd had with Merlin, about why he had not been affected by the girl. She still couldn't quite work it out in her own mind. Yet deep down she knew there had to be something.

She couldn't understand why the girl felt such a irritation towards her friend. This was her kind-hearted and generous friend Merlin after all. Someone who wouldn't hurt a fly, and would always help others. But she could not deny that he seemed to create a tension with the girl, almost as if she saw him as some kind of threat. Not for the first time Gwen became curious over why that was.

She knew despite their friendship that he had his secrets. From the first moment their paths had crossed she knew he was different in a way, that she couldn't quite work out. She attempted to fathom over what it was, that made Merlin seem such an enigma to her, despite their closeness. She liked to think that she knew everything about him, but she knew she did not. There was some aloofness about him, that somehow kept him apart from his other friends.

One thing came to her then, a look he had given her when she asked the question about why he had not fallen under the girls spell, like the others. She had sensed a withdrawal in him, as if he had put up a mask in front of her. It had made her fear for him, in a way she did not understand. She sighed suddenly fearing for her friend as well as Elyan. As she sat there feeling restless, she just hoped Arthur would come to their rescue in time.


	64. Chapter 64

**Character: Merlin (mention of Freya)**  
**Word Count: 327**

**4 HEARTBREAK**

It was only as he came to burn the boat, that an enormous feeling of sadness, overcame him. So much so, that he was unable to actually do it at all. He was forced to take a couple of seconds to compose himself properly. For a moment a cloud of darkness attacked his inner senses, suddenly he felt quite lost. It was almost as if the path he'd been following was suddenly hidden by mist, and for a odd minute he just wanted to stop living altogether.

In that strange moment as he struggled to contain the feeling of loss, he felt as if a huge storm was brewing around him. It was as if he was being buffeted by feelings of doubt, they whirled around him, forcing him to focus more then he had ever needed to do before. Just at the moment when he felt as if he was completely lost, a moment of light entered his mind. He had no idea what it was, but suddenly it gave him the courage to finish what he had started.

Closing his eyes, Freya still filling his mind, his eyes burned gold and the fire lit, he carefully opened his eyes and watched the boat move further and further away. For a second tears threatened to overcome him, yet as he walked away a thought suddenly hit him. While Freya was lost to him in body, he realised her spirit would be forever engraved in this lake.

As he slowly began the walk back to Camelot, and the hard task of living without her, at least he now knew that here was a place where her spirit was still alive. He could sense it with every step he took. He knew in that moment the young Druid girl would always be in his heart. He also knew that whenever he needed to be near to her, there was always a place the he could come to.


	65. Chapter 65

**Character: Mordred**

**Word Count: 250**

**5 PRIDE**

As he looked ahead he could see the white turrets of Camelot up ahead in the distance. Mordred allowed himself a smile of contentment. He had completed his first quest as a Knight of Camelot. A smile beamed on his lips as he guided his horse the last mile home.

He h ad achieved much on this journey. His fellow Knights had accepted him as one of them, Arthur had bestowed much praise upon his conduct, which made him feel proud and satisfied. He had even shared a brief moment of feeling with Merlin, as they had stood at Osgar's grave side, and contemplated a time when all sorcerer's would be accepted for what they where.

For a brief moment he thought of Morgana, and regretted that she was so lost and alone, just as he'd been once, before he arrived at this moment. His last thought was for his father, he wondered what he'd have made of Mordred now. He longed to feel that he would have been proud of the way that Mordred had at last found a contentment in his life. A reason to live, to no longer have to shelter in the shadows.

As they rode over the draw bridge Mordred smiled, for once he felt truly at peace with himself. He just hoped that the feeling would last and he would find his true self in Camelot. As he dismounted he knew he'd made the right decision, he was at home now, and here is home would remain.


	66. Chapter 66

**Character: Nimueh (mention of Uther)**  
**Word Count: 173**

**6 Contempt**

Nimueh moved restlessly around in her cave, collecting the various items that she would need for tonight. She eyed the full moon outside in the dark sky, tonight would be the opportunity she had longed for. This would be her chance to strike back at Uther Pendragon.

She narrowed her eyes as she thought back to the moment that he had thrown her from his court. No one would get away with humiliating her like that. She was a High Prietess, her very presence demanded respect. She would see that she would get it.

She would make the mighty Uther Pendragon shake in his castle. She would use the the forces at her command and flatten Camelot where it stood. They would all be made to bow before her, and acknowledge her power and majesty.

In the distance she heard a wolf scream a lonely cry into the night, that was the signal for Nimueh to regain her self respect. She moved out into the night, and suddenly Camelot was engulfed in flames.


	67. Chapter 67

**Characters: Lancelot, Merlin, mention of Gwen**

**Word Count: 301**

Set during episode two of series four The Darkest Hour.

**7 Denial**

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know." Merlin had said to him.

Lancelot laughed, amused at his friend's attempt to take the pressure off. "Try and stop me."

Lancelot leaner forward and refilled Merlin's glass, for once enjoying a bit of time with his friend.

"Why? Because you feel honour bound?" Merlin asked.

Lancelot gave Merlin a half amused smile. "You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either." Deep down though it did and Lancelot knew this was one vow he could not give up on.

As if reading his thoughts Merlin said "Gwen?".

"I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe." Lancelot replied fixing his friend with a determined stare, his voice matching his conviction.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep him safe." Merlin had assured him.

"I made a vow, Merlin." Lancelot insisted his voice set in steel.

There was a pause both men lost in their own thoughts. Lancelot knew Merlin would never understand why it was so important that he lived up to the promise he'd made. Even now he could still see the look on Guinevere's face as she asked him the favour.

"Do you still think about her?" Merlin's voice broke into Lancelot's thoughts, taking him by surprise.

"No. Arthur's...a better man than me." Lancleot had replied, and all of a sudden he felt as if his heart was open and on display.

"I'm sorry." Merlin had said.

"Why? He loves her and...she's happy." Lancelot replied repeating the answer he kept in his own mind, even if it tore him apart with each agonising word. To the world he would remain the loyal Knight devoted to his King, only to himself would he allow the truth to burn inside of him.


	68. Chapter 68

**Characters: Merlin/Freya**

**Word Count: 150**

**Challenge 8 Tenderness**

He walked along the familiar path towards the lake that he now knew so well. Every year on the day that she had died, he would do this one task. It was the one day when his destiny and duty to Arthur could wait. He owed her that much.

For the love that she had granted him, nothing was too much effort on this bent down and put the flower by the lake, softly fingering the delicate bude.

"For you Freya." he said softly and for a second he could feel a soft breeze blow through his hair like a soft caress. As tears cascaded down his face he remembered the young Druid girl, who for one moment in his life had allowed him to be true to himself. He would never forget her and the way she briefly touched his life.

That memory would keep him going.


	69. Chapter 69

**Character: Sefa, (mention of Merlin)**

**Word Count: 212**

**9: Longing**

Sefa was finishing her work for the day, she walked down the long corridor towards the stairs. Something made her turnaround and she caught sight of two figures who were talking. Suddenly a familiar smile came her way, she realised it was Merlin talking with Arthur. She smiled back, her heart heavy.

As she walked out into the courtyard not for the first time regret filled her heart. Was is too much to ask for her to get some happiness? While her heart shone, it was also half in shadow, thanks to the games she had to play.

She so wanted to make her father proud, but she wanted other things too. From the moment she had met Merlin something about him endeared her. In a perfect world she could do both things, but in the real one she could not. She knew she could not let down her father, so that always won the day.

But in her dreams at night she lived another life. One where her and Merlin could live together, without the stench of dishonesty that tainted their real world. She continued to hope that one day she would find a way to bring them together. But in her heart of hearts she knew that would never happen.


	70. Chapter 70

**Characters: Mordred, Morgana**

**Word Count: 281**

**10 Fury**

Mordred took one more look, checking that his men were in their right positions. Giving the signal he watched them move into to the garrison, weapons in the air ready to engage the enemy. From where he stood he could see the garrison's defenders almost stunned to a man, as the Saxons came rushing at them. He watched the scene with little emotion, before leaving and making for where Morgana stood watching ahead intently.

"The garrison is surrounded my lady." he said standing next to her.

"Good." Morgana replied. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Mordred replied, and he was now that he had made his choice, he was determined to see it through. At times he still felt anger but too many times it was destructive. He realised now he had the chance to do something with it.

Morgana held out her hand to him. He took it the pair of them standing close together, preparing for their magic to work in unison. Mordred could feel his power surging angrily through him, and then something more, he put his head down as he met Morgana's power with his own. Together they shouted their command.

"Thruh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen…telepath we thone lieg the ealla awestath."

As they lifted their heads together their eyes glowed, and Mordred watched as the fireball descended on the garrison up ahead. He could still feel the surge of their power deep inside him. He could still sense the restless, intense fury it generated. As he stood and watched the explosion, up ahead, his anger still taking over his energy, he knew he had entered the last straight, and he was ready for whatever may occur.


	71. Chapter 71

**Characters: Gwen, Sir Leon**

**Word Count: 300**

**11 Eurphoria**

It had been the toughest engagement that she'd ever accomplished. There she was Camelot's lone ruler, taking charge of her first official meeting. The biggest moment of her reign.

The meeting had gone like a dream, with the Kingdom still being in a state of shock, Gwen knew she must lead from the front, but also show compassion. But she also knew that it would be a test. There would be those that would question whether she was up to the task of being Queen. She had to meet the challenge head on, to set the agenda and to convince the Lords that they could trust her.

As they all stood up at the end of the meeting and cheered her, Gwen had to fight to keep the emotion at bay. This she managed and as the last lord left the room bowing to her as they did so, she was at last alone.

Suddenly she could unleash what she was fighting, and this was her biggest surprise. Instead of the tears she had expected, she found it was laughter that fell out of her. Endless bouts of laughter.

Suddenly she realised she was not alone, and straight away she stopped wondering who on earth had just witnessed her bizarre behaviour. She found out to her relief it was just Sir Leon.

"I don't quite know what to say." she stammered. "I don't want you thinking badly of me."

Sir Leon smiled admiration in his eyes.

"I think you are wonderful." he said, before adding awkwardly. "My lady."

For a second she felt as though they were back in their youthful days again. She knew this was a man she could rely on, what ever occurred in her future.

"Thank you Leon." she smiled.

He bowed and left her alone.


	72. Chapter 72

**Character: Morgana**

**Word Count: 100 (yay)**

**12 Cruelty**

The room somehow measured the mood, dark and tense, a complete and utter stillness as though no one dared move.

Morgana sat on her throne and watched the hooded man approach her. A cruel almost sadistic look on her face, as he drew up before her. She felt nothing for him, other than a restless excitement to see if her idea would work.

If it did, he would enable her to finally bring down her biggest enemy the man who had betrayed her.

The man took his hood off and stood before her.

"Welcome Ari." she said. The experiment began


	73. Chapter 73

**Characters: Will, Merlin**

**Word Count: 370**

**13 UNCERTAINTY**

The day had started off like it always did, with the boys disappearing off into the forest away from Ealdor and all the things that drove both of them mad. Will couldn't even recall how the conversation had started. Will would never say anything to hurt Merlin intentionly, he was after all his best friend.

But every now and then Merlin would show such a woeful lack of prowess that Will just couldn't help himself. One minute he was accusing his friend of being a total weakling, the next minute Will was watching in horror as a branch came flying through the air his way.

When he looked back on the incident months later, Will realised that behind the act Merlin had allowed years of pent up frustration to build up and it had come spurting out in the most unexpected of ways.

But on the actual day as Will had regarded his friend he had experienced an appalling moment of worry, that paralysed his mind. As he stood routed to the spot staring at his friend for once he could think of nothing to say to him. But flying through his mind, all he could think about was that Merlin was a sorcerer.

Will had taken to his heels briefly wanting to put some distance between him and Merlin at that moment. But when his friend approached him appealing to Will tears dripping from his eyes, Will had stopped.

"You have magic." Will had said stupidly to Merlin.

All Merlin could do was nod, he was totally unable to speak, and suddenly Will felt ashamed. It slowly dawned on Will just how much his friend was hurting, unable to show his magic, being forced to keep it secret from even his close friends. Will's only thought then was to reassure him.

"It's okay Merlin your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone I promise."

He had watched his friend crumple to the ground in relief, and minutes later Will had watched spellbound as Merlin showed him what else he could do. That was the day a special bond had developed between the two Ealdor boys, that stayed until the day that Will had died.


	74. Chapter 74

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Uther (mention of Gwen)**

**Word Count: 400**

**Note: This was set during The Mark of Nimueh, I just loved this scene.**

**14 Humiliation**

As Merlin went running up the steps all he could hear was Gwen's sad desperate words, "remember me" ringing in his ears. He had never felt so despondent, how could so much disaster come out of a simple need to help a friend?

To cure Tom using his magic had seemed such a natural and compassionate thing for him to do. It was one thing to watch strangers dying helplessly before him, but to see a friend suffer, that had been too much.

From then on though, everything had gone wrong, he still couldn't believe his crazy error in leaving the poultice in Gwen's house. Before he realised that simple act of compassion had led to Gwen being arrested and accused of being a witch.

He now knew there was only one thing that he could do, he would confess it. He could not let Gwen die for him, not when he was the Sorcerer. After fighting his way through the guards at the door, he threw open the doors.

"It was me. I am the Sorcerer." he cried out.

As he looked around at the amazed faces around the table, he suddenly became aware of his heart beating into his chest.

"Merlin are you mad?" Gaius had cried out.

"I cannot let her die for me." Merlin said, then looking at Uther. "I place myself at your mercy."

"Arrest him." Uther yelled at the guards.

Before Merlin knew it, Arthur had suddenly stood up, appealing to his father.

"I can't allow this. He saved my life." Arthur said.

"Why would he lie?" Uther demanded.

"He's suffering from a disease. He is in love with Gwen." Arthur explained.

"No I'm not." Merlin objected.

But already it was too late as the mood around the table changed. Suddenly the shocked faces had turned to laughter, as Arthur convinced the audience that this was the ranting of love sick boy, trying to save his girl. Merlin was devastated, never had he been more embarrassed. Not for one minute did he think that people would not believe his words.

His plan had backfired and the only thing he could do was stand there wishing the floor would swallow him up whole. How could he live this episode down? As he left the room red faced, all he could feel was despair, and wonder how he could now help his friend escape the pyre.


	75. Chapter 75

**Characters: Mordred, OC, mention of Arthur**

**Word Count: 380**

**15 Compassion**

The girl had taken one look at Mordred's cape and let out a wail, that hit him right inside the heart. In that moment he did not see her as an enemy of Camelot, but as a terrified woman who already thought her life was over. For a second they stared at one another, and it felt to Mordred as if she could somehow read his mind.

As he continued to stare at her and her beautiful wise eyes, he found it very hard to feel that this woman could ever do somebody any harm. So many people had been accused in the last few days of being sorcerer's, that Mordred never felt entirely sure that they were getting the right people anyway.

From the moment a threat had been launched at Arthur, a free for all had begun. With people turning other people in, and half the time Mordred wondered whether it wasn't people getting their own back, on people they didn't like.

He knew as a Knight he had his duty to do, and Arthur was someone he was proud to serve. But at the same he was one of these people, like this woman here. If circumstances were different, it could have been him in the position of this woman. The moral dilemma hit him like an arrow.

Suddenly he reached a decision, he remembered how Iseldir had always told him to do what he felt was the right thing to do.

He gently took hold of her hand. "Do you swear that you do not use black magic?"

"I would never hurt anyone with my magic. My talent is in healing it's been in my family for generations, I travel around from place to place." she replied.

Mordred looked around him, checking that no one in sight. "Go from here quickly I will cover up for you."

"God bless you kind sir." the woman said blessing him. "I pray that the gods go with you. I will not forget the kindness you showed me today."

Mordred nodded feeling a sense of satisfaction in that today he had done the right thing. As he watched her go he felt he had no choice. He just hoped his compassion did not come back and land him in trouble


	76. Chapter 76

**Characters: Percival (mention of various others)**

**Word Count: 390**

**Note: Woe is me. **

**16 Torment**

He had crouched there holding Gwaine in his arms as he died, and with it a part of Percival died as well. He had given him a burial close by, under a lovely tree which was full of blossom. It somehow seemed appropriate to Percival.

Gwaine had always been so full of fun, and their friendship to Percival had a simple beauty to it. What better way to lay his fellow Knight to rest as in such a beautiful place?

In the days that followed after learning of Arthur's death as well, Percival had felt such loss, that he hardly knew what to do. Only he and Leon were left of the original Knights now. So many people had died, friends, dear friends. It was only the fact that he knew Guinevere needed as much stability as could be afforded, that had stopped him from leaving Camelot altogether.

He and Leon would now be the senior Knights, and he would continue to serve with pride and honour in public. But in private he would fight with his torment night after night as he came back to an empty room, that he'd once shared with his great friend Gwaine. It became almost a prison to his regrets and sadness. Worse, his guilt that stopped him from being able to save Gwaine.

In time he would doubtless put his agony behind him, as the circle of life continued around him, but he would never forget Gwaine or any of the other Knights, his brothers who he had lost along the way.

There was a time when he felt losing people would actually become easier, but in fact each one was felt with even more pain and sorrow to him, as the band of Knights became less and less.

Now he and Leon would find themselves spending time together and reminiscing over all of those that had fallen. Somehow life just did not seem fair, but as Percival remembered his family, he realised that life never was fair.

As the sun went down on another day at Camelot, Percival closed his eyes and remembered when they were all a band of close brothers, finishing off another successful quest. He would never forget any of them, but for now he must continue in their names and serve the Kingdom that had become his home.


	77. Chapter 77

**Character: Nimueh (mention of Ygraine)**

**Word Count: 382**

**17 Regret**

As dusk began to fall, and the first signs of darkness began to arrive inside the cave, Nimueh paused for a minute. She always enjoyed this time the most, when shadows would begin to form, and an eerie silence would prevail outside.

This was when she usually did the best of her work. When the daylight had disappeared and allowed her to connect with her darker side. As she closed her eyes and allowed her magic to flow inside her, she had no regrets. This was Nimueh at her most powerful and potent state.

Yet even as she experienced it, there was another side to her that felt, both hollow and in her weaker moments, sad too. It hadn't always been like this. There was a time when life was very different for her, and her kind. A day when magic was respected and revered.

On the dreadful night in between the moments of horror and then rage, that had followed her being thrown out of the court of Camelot; Nimueh had never forgotten the moment of regret, that had burst inside her mind, leaving her feeling raw and empty.

Not only had she lost a friend in the Queen that night, but everything she had worked for, it had been destroyed in a moment she could neither stop nor influence. She was as much a victim that night as Ygraine.

She had always vowed from that moment onwards she would tread her own path, and get back at the man that had both destroyed her and her kind, in the madness that was the Great Purge.

She had dedicated herself to the downfall of the Kingdom she had once served. She had acquired new skills, deepened her magical abilities and thrown herself to the task of righting the wrongs that she had been forced to live through.

Yet deep down, she could not escape the feeling that even if she succeeded and replaced the tyrant in charge in Camelot, that small pang of sadness would never be fully silent. This was the one battle that Nimueh knew she could never win. The one battle that would never give her the peace she craved for. That one bit of humanity that survived inside her weary heart, and would never let her rest.


	78. Chapter 78

**Characters: Merlin, Kilgharrah**

**Word Count: 400**

**18 Mercy**

For a moment time stood still as Merlin faced Kilgharrah. Arthur and the Knights were all lying on the ground, and suddenly Merlin realised this was the moment where he must force his will on the dragon.

All that day his fear had been building as to how he could possibly live up to his father. How he would have the courage to face the dragon, but as the moment arrived something else took over. It was as if he could hear his father talking to him inside his mind. Balinor's words calmed the young warlock as he stood there. Before he knew it he had tipped his head back the words came tumbling out.

"Dracon! Nan dyd aelc aciere miss! Eftsioas eom ala craet. Geate staer abaere garraes! Geate cyre. Me taken atende diegollice. Car grise apes."

The moment the words had been spoken he could sense a change in the relationship between him and Kilgharrah. Suddenly the dragon began to bow to him, as if entranced.

"I am the last of my kind Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed." the dragon said sadly.

Merlin picked up a spear images whizzing through his head, of his father, of Camelot on fire, innocent people dying. He could feel his anger rising as he regarded the dragon. Yet for all of that he was boy brought up on compassion. Even if this moment when he had experienced so many differing emotions, he knew he could not kill Kilgharrah. But he knew he had to be tough on him.

Merlin aimed the spear at the dragon forcing Kilgharrah to back away, and in a voice high on emotion shouted. "Go! Leave. If you ever attack Camelot again I will kill you!"

Merlin watched as the dragon bowed his head to him. Satisfied the dragon had taken in his words he let the spear drop to the ground.

"I have shown you mercy. Now you must do the same to others."

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again."

Merlin watched as the dragon flew off. He thought of his father, now he had become a Dragonlord, but he had also let his compassion become his strength. It was a lesson he would not forget.


	79. Chapter 79

**Characters: Guinevere, (mention of others)**

**Word Count: 383**

**19 Nostalgia**

The winter had arrived with a bang, and as Queen Guinevere sat by the fire, she wrapped herself in her shawl, hunching her shoulders. She knew she did not have much time left now. She also knew the herbs given to her by Edgar the new physician were merely delaying the inevitable. Soon she would be no more, her son would take over from her, and she could at last have a long rest.

It was evenings such as these, that now gave her the most comfort. Now she could sit there lost in her own world, and remember a happier time. The time of her husband Arthur, the Once and Future King. Remember a time when chivalry ruled Camelot. The time of the Round Table and the loyal Knights.

She could smile as she remembered all their faces, Arthur, his faithful warlock Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot and her own brother Elyan. She even spared a thought for Morgana, her one time mistress in her happier days.

Back then there was a special feeling, an ideal that they all shared for a world where everyone could belong as one. A time of majesty and magic, working together for the good of all. But one by one they had all left her, now she and Merlin were the only ones left.

She wondered where he was now, Merlin had started to wander around the world. Guinevere had persuaded him to travel rather than spend endless days mourning Arthur's passing becoming more morose and depressed. He had served her and Arthur long enough, now was the chance for him to make his own life.

He had given her a magic crystal that would unite them should she ever need him. She looked at it on the table, but decided not to use it. She had seen how being at Arthur's death had almost ruined him, she did not want to put him through that again with herself.

She rested her head back thinking about the past, how she wished she could go back in time and re-live it all again just one more time. She closed her eyes and remembered the glory that was Camelot, by morning she was gone.


	80. Chapter 80

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Knights, Gaius, Mithian, Hunith.**  
**Word Count: 400**

**Note: This is very cheesy, but I don't care.**

**20 Delight**

Merlin had dreamt about this day ever since he'd arrived in Camelot. As he slowly walked down the Great Hall, he tried to control his emotions. But each time he spotted a familiar face in the crowd, he could feel his eyes filling up. Arthur and Gwen stood waiting for him. Merlin went down on one knee just before his friend and King.

"Today I appoint Lord Merlin to Court Sorcerer. I know he will serve the post with honour and help bring Camelot and Albion into a new age of understanding and peace."

As Arthur put a crown onto his friend's head their two eyes met and never before had their bond or love been stronger than in this moment. Merlin smiled through his tears noticing Gwen's battle with her own tears. Merlin slowly stood up and nodded his thanks, a feeling of joyful elation coursing through his veins. The acceptance he had longed for was at last official, magic was back in Camelot. As he surveyed the scene he felt suddenly overwhelmed by the moment.

The front row had his family members and friends in it. There was Gaius the man who'd been like a father to him, with his mother Hunith next to him a look of pride on her face, as she blinked back her tears. Then the Knights all looking delighted for him, The row behind Princess Mithian with a smile just for him, their eyes met for a moment and Merlin knew then what he must do.

After the ceremony Merlin found time to walk with Mithian in the gardens, they shyly held hands before finding a shady place to sit down and contemplate.

"I am so happy for you." Mithian smiled grabbing both of his hands. "At last you have everything you require."

"Not quite everything." Merlin grinned, giving her a look she had no chance of misunderstand.

Mithian gave him a dazzling smile, understanding the look only too well. "If you want my hand Court Sorcerer then you need to ask properly."

Merlin went down on one knee, "Mithian will you please marry me?"

Behind them Merlin could hear a laugh, as Gwaine fell over and went flying. Merlin and Mithian were too busy sealing their love to even notice him. Suddenly Merlin's life was complete, his destiny achieved. He smiled at Mithian knowing they had years and years ahead of them.


	81. Chapter 81

**"Defining Moments" Collection (Merlin)**

**1 In the Beginning  
**  
**Characters/Pairings: Will, Merlin**  
**Wordcount: 378**

"Come on Will get up, or you will be late for school."

Will turned over and groaned as his mother's voice cut into enjoyable daydream. What is the point in school anyway he grumbled to himself, being here in Ealdor, his life was pretty much made up for him. It was not as if he would benefit in any way by going to school. He forced himself out of bed, quickly washing, before throwing on his school clothes.

"I wish I could stay home, I don't see the point in school. I want to look after you." Will said.

"Will please you must go to school." His mother said sadly.

"Why will it bring my father back." He bit at her, regretting it immediately

His mother reached across the table holding his hand.

"Will I know you're hurting, but please try and be a bit more positive."

He looked at his mother, already noticing the tiered lines around her eyes, and smiling at her replied.

"Yes I know. Sorry. I will try." Getting up, Will paused by the door, and gave a little wave, as he left the hut.

He trudged out into the forest, kicking stones and leaves as he went, his head down and his mind miles away. The birds sang but he heard nothing and saw nothing other than images of himself and his father, running through the forest, playing tick. The images both made him happy and sad at almost the same time, and yet always seemed to bring a security too him as well.

He was so engrossed in his daydream, the first he noticed of the boy, was when he bumped into him.

"Sorry." The boy exclaimed.

Will straightened himself up. Looking at the boy Will realised he'd never seen him before. He was tall, gangly dark hair, and Will could not but help notice his ears that stood out.

"Why are you apologising" Will said, "it was my fault."

" Oh Sorry." The boy repeated

The two boys looked at each other before laughing.

"I'm a bit nervous it's my first day at school. I'm Merlin." The boy said holding out his hand.

"Hi Merlin, my name is Will."

The two boys continued their walk to school, and almost immediately Will began to live life again. 


	82. Chapter 82

**2 Prelude to Darkness**

Characters: Uther, Gorlois, Nimueh  
Warning/Rating: K  
Word Count: 389 

The mood inside the castle was becoming ugly. People where slowly getting use to seeing the young Uther Pendragon, throw tantrums when things did not go his way. Despite the fact at the age of 20 he had finally captured Camelot and now ruled it, he had one rival who was still a thorn in his side.

"Why can I not crush this man." He shouted banging his fist on the table "I will not have this imbecile making a fool out of me. We must find him."

"We just can't seem to find out where these people hide, sire." A soldier bravely said. "Every time they attack and we give chase, they just seem to disappear, almost like magic."

"We must be careful how we approach this Uther." Gorlois said "this group know their terrain well. I am sure given time we can track them down."

"Time is the one thing we don't have. The longer we leave this, the more vulnerable I will become, we must crush this resistance" Uther replied, as if not properly listening to his friend. Suddenly Uther looked across at Niumuh. "Of course why didn't I think of this before. You will come with us. You will use your powers to track these people down."

Nimueh walked from the back of the room and faced Uther. "I am not a soldier."

"It is not your fighting power I require merely your expertise. You are always boasting about your powers, well here is your chance to prove it." A smile had entered Uther's face, one that Nimueh knew would be foolish to challenge.

Next day she set out with Uther and a group of soldiers, they came to the wood, where the bandits were believed to be.

"Get off your horses and start tracking." Uther ordered.

"No wait, let me try something." Nimueh said.

The group watched in amazement as Nimueh walked over to a clearing and suddenly they felt an immense power around them. Nimueh's eyes skimmed down the forest, until she came across the bandit's camp.

"Follow me." She said. They did without question within half an hour Uther had killed his last rival.

"How did you do that?" he asked Nimueh

"You have your secrets, please allow me mine Uther." She smiled, knowing she'd made an impact on him. 


	83. Chapter 83

**3 Uncharted Territory**

**Characters: Mithian/Arthur**  
**Word Count: 119**

As Mithian had walked down the steps, she knew she had to ask the question.

"So who trumps a Princess, from what wealthy family does she come?" Mithian had asked, while studying Arthur intently.

"None, she's the daughter of a blacksmith." Arthur had told her.

For a second she was stunned, asking almost indignantly, "And for her you'd give up your kindom?" she demanded wanting to understand.

"Without her it means nothing to me." He had replied quietly with sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly she understood, despite everything, hurt pride and everything else.

"I'd give up my own Kingdom to be so loved." As she walked away she wondered if she would ever experience love like this herself. 


	84. Chapter 84

**4 Knocking is Overrated**

**Characters: Arthur/Gwen  
Word Count: 237**

Arthur frowned, he'd been searching for Gwen for most of the afternoon, and still couldn't find her. Where has she got too he wondered to himself. He decided in the end to return to his chambers. He walked through the door purposely, to be greeted by the sight of his wife wearing his chain mail.

"Gwen?" he asked his eye brow rising.

"Oh Arthur!" she replied getting up very quickly. "I can explain this isn't what it seems." She assured him turning pink as she said it.

Arthur tried to control a laugh "I'm waiting." He said intrigued.

"Well erm Merlin made some alterations and I just decided to put them to the test."

"Of course you did." Arthur replied, looking at her sceptically

There was a silence between them.

"Oh alright," Gwen sighed, "the truth is I've always found you irresistible in your chain mail, so I've always wanted to wear it!"

Arthur burst out laughing. "Is there anything else you'd like to wear?" he asked curiously.

"No." Gwen assured him "and I don't want anyone else finding out about this Arthur Pendragaon." She said.

"I hardly think that you're in a position to bargain Gwen." He said grinning.

"Maybe not, but I could make it worth your while." She said a sexy look on her face.

"In that case." Her husband smiled, feeling excited. "but please Gwen you will take the chain mail off first!" 


	85. Chapter 85

**5 Shades of Grey**

**Character; Nimueh**  
**Word Count: 130**

Nimueh walked up the hill which led to Camelot. Her heart felt sad and tears etched her eyes making them sting. But she was determined like every other year she would mark the day of Ygraine's death, just like she always did. In her hand she held a single red rose.

At the top of the hill she let it go in the wind, and as it fluttered onto the breeze she spared a thought for her old friend, and for those that followed in the madness of the Purge. One day she would silence Uther, she thought to herself. As she turned to go back to her cave, a fearsome storm battled down onto Camelot, but Nimueh neither heard it or got wet from it as she walked home. 


	86. Chapter 86

**6 An Honest Confession**

**Characters: Gwen/Arthur**  
**Word Count: 394**

The nightmare was a recurring one that haunted Gwen's nights, for weeks on end. The event always ended the same. She Gwen, Queen of Camelot plunging a knife into another person's body. She would always wake up in terror before the person had been fully revealed.

Yet every night for months on end the nightmare remained the same. Then one night it all came to a head, and the whole nightmare played out it's grisly contents into her mind. As she plunged the knife into the body she suddenly saw the face of Tyr, the friendly stable-boy. She woke up with a start, crying out in alarm. Beside her, Arthur immediately took her in his arms.

"It's okay Guinevere, I'm here, it was just a dream." He soothed her.

She looked at him, she wanted to scream at him, no you are wrong Arthur, it's not just a dream I killed him, I killed another person. Instead she meekly accepted his love and understanding, all the while hating herself for what she'd done, and wondering just what Arthur would actually think if he knew, what she'd done.

Gwen would often go off walking by herself, ever since she'd been free of the enchantment, there were times, when she hardly knew herself. At times she would feel as if her body no longer belonged to her. She would have such strange thoughts, every now and then an image would haunt her. Things she thought she'd done in another life. But she never quite knew if she had or if they were just figments of her tormented mind. Gaius had said to her to ignore such images if she saw any. But how could she just dismiss seeing herself kill someone in cold blood? It wasn't in her nature. No she decided she needed to tell someone, she must tell Arthur after all he had a right to know what she'd done.

She caught him after training, one look at her pale and troubled face told Arthur that something was wrong.

"Guinevere what is it?" he asked her.

"Arthur I have to confess something. I killed Tyr."

"Oh Guinevere." He sighed sadly and held his arms out to her.

"You knew?" she said shocked.

"I love you Guinevere, we will get through this together." She fell into his arms, and suddenly she began to feel better. 


	87. Chapter 87

**7 Continuation**

**Characters: Tom, Gwen**  
**Word Count: 211**

As Gwen opened the door she was greeted by her father Tom, who was washing his hands in a bowl. He smiled as she took off her cape.

"What has put that smile on your face?" he asked

"I don't know what you mean!" Gwen replied with a matching smile.

"Or rather whom?" her father asked with a laugh.

"I don't know what you are getting at father." Gwen said turning her face away, fearing she was about to blush.

"You cannot hide anything from your father, Gwen." Tom said, "there is no little look that I do not recognise." He teased.

"You don't need me to tell you then." She said with a little smile.

"I think Arthur is a very lucky young man." Tom said.

Gwen laughed for a second, stunned that her father could guess so readily."I doubt it will come to anything considering how far apart we are." Gwen said.

"If you want it enough Gwen," he said, "you will overcome whatever you have too."

As she stared at her father, she wondered if he could possibly be right, could she and Arthur ever become a couple? As Tom left the room, Gwen smiled to herself, only time will tell, and for now that was enough. 


	88. Chapter 88

**8 Claiming Kin**

**Characters: Percival, Jack (OC)**  
**Word Count: 179**

Percival went for a saunter into the lower town it was something he often did first thing in the morning. He enjoyed the anonymity among the crowd, suddenly he was just like everyone else, another face. As he walked down the busy market, a figure suddenly caught his eye. Surely it couldn't be he thought to himself? He moved towards the man making his way down the street.

"Jack?" Percival asked uncertainly.

"Percival I found you." Jack embraced his cousin.

"What are you doing in Camelot?" Percival asked a smile on his face.

"To find you dear cousin, I just wanted to check you were okay." Jack said putting his hand on Percival's shoulder.

"You heard then. They were all killed." Percival said sadly his face clouding over.

"You still have me Percival don't forget." Jack smiled looking the big man in the eye.

"As if I could ever forget you Jack." Percival said. "you were always more than just my cousin. Welcome to Camelot."

Jack laughed softly.

"Come and meet my friends." Percival said suddenly feeling alive again 


	89. Chapter 89

**9 Off On Vacation**

**Characters: Merlin/Freya**  
**Word Count: 400**

Merlin walked down the corridor feeling as if he had a jump in his step. Arthur had given him a week off, he was actually going to have a chance to have a holiday for the first time, since he had arrived at Camelot. He felt excited in a way he couldn't quite explain. Gaius had looked at him in surprise when he announced he was going away.

"But where are you going to?" his mentor had asked him.

"I have a place in mind." The young warlock assured him, a soft smile on his face. He refused to let his mentor into the secret though. This was something Merlin wished to remain quiet about.

He left Camelot in the bright sunlight, and was soon moving easily through The Darkling Woods. The moment he came into contact with the woods, his whole being changed. He let himself go connected with the senses and the noises of the forest, he felt so naturally at home with everything. Every now and then he held his arms out and felt the soft caresses of the winds on his face, his mind entirely open to everything that was going on around him.

He knew exactly where he was going, from the moment the towers of Camelot disappeared behind him there was only one place that Merlin could go to. He eased up as he approached the lake. Night was beginning to make its presence felt, but Merlin was totally at ease. He stopped at the water's edge, taking in the elation of actually feeling free for the first time in his life.

He swore as he listened to the light breeze around him that he could hear her voice. Softly if called to him bringing him ever closer to the edge of the lake. He slowly took off his boots, a happy smile on his face.

"Freya where are you?" he asked softly.

In answer he noticed a couple of bubbles appear in the middle of the lake, and all of a sudden he could sense her.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" she laughed softly.

"Arthur has given me a week off, where else would I be?"

"We'd best make the most of it then." She laughed.

Merlin took Freya's hand, and they disappeared into the lake as around them a magical mist engulfed them. Why haven't I done this before he wondered? 


	90. Chapter 90

**10 Thwarting Destiny**

**Characters: Merlin, Will  
Word Count: 216  
**  
"Merlin wait. I have an idea." Will said a smile on his face.

"Will I have to go to Camelot." Merlin replied hardly daring to look at his friend.

"Why?" Will asked. "What's the point of going there? You won't be any more free in Camelot, than you are in Ealdor."

Merlin stared at Will for a second.

"We will go somewhere else Merlin." Will said excitedly "Somewhere that I can make my own way, and somewhere that you can use your skills freely."

Merlin thought for a second, it was inviting he had to admit. Now that he was no longer afraid of his magic he yearned to be able to use it as he saw fit. To use it to help people. How would he be able to do that in Camelot? A place that had banned magic, wouldn't he just be swopping Ealdor for Camelot and everything that implied? He was tired of hiding away in the shadows, he longed to be free.

He knew his mother would be upset, but surely in time she would understand his reasons. Suddenly he saw a forked path ahead. One shrouded in mist and deceit, the other bright with sunlight and opportunities. He smiled at his friend.

"Come on Will, let's go and make our fortune." 


	91. Chapter 91

**11 Crossing Paths**

**Characters: Morgana, Nimueh  
Word Count: 347**

Morgana stumbled her way up the hill cursing under her breath as she slipped every now and then. The clouds in the sky were darkening above her, and she had a feeling that any minute she would get caught in the downpour. The woman she'd spoken to at the drinking house had given her rough directions. But as she continued to stumble her way up the hill she wondered if she had somehow taken a wrong turn. Then suddenly she saw it. The cave she'd been told to look out for.

She marvelled at how mighty it looked, a magnificent place from which to look over Camelot and all the neighbouring territories. As she approached the opening she suddenly realised her nerves were beginning to jangle. The idea outraged her in truth she was a High Priestess people feared her not the other way round. Yet someone had demanded that she Morgana go to this cave. Well Morgana thought to herself today she would put this person in their place, no one demanded anything of Morgana.

She entered the cave and looked around tension filled the air, all of a sudden she had difficulty breathing. She looked around quickly trying to get her bearings but the light was disappearing fast she attempted to use her magic but somehow it would not function. She suddenly felt vulnerable, she could barely see in front of her, she attempted to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and began to count, when suddenly a light appeared in front of her and she heard some footsteps.

As Morgana looked ahead she saw a woman in a red dress slowly coming towards her. She had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes that stared into Morgana's so much that she felt as if she was staring into her soul.

The woman came right up to Morgana until they were facing each other, eyeball to eyeball. Morgana was about to speak, but the woman beat her to it.

"Hello Morgana Pendragon." She said "my name is Nimueh and I am going to show you how to destroy Camelot."


	92. Chapter 92

**12 Fine Tuning**

**Characters: Merlin, Gaius, Nimueh  
Word Count: 397**

**Author's Note: This replaces Valiant the second episode of series one, and introduces Merlin to his main rival**.

A huge storm was raging down on Camelot. The kind of storm that made everyone edgy. Stirring a potion Gaius almost dropped his spoon, Merlin noticing made a comment.

"This is some storm." The boy remarked trying to concentrate on the task Gaius had given him.

"Um." His mentor replied.

Merlin couldn't help but notice an unease in Gaius's manner. He attempted to inject a bit of humour into proceedings.

"Although I have to admit I've lived through far worse in Ealdor." He said smiling.

Suddenly a huge burst of thunder exploded smashing a glass, and making both Gaius and Merlin jump on the spot.

"I've never seen that happen before." Merlin breathed as he brushed away the debris.

"This is no normal storm Merlin." Gaius breathed. "There is something behind this, controlling it."

"You mean magic?" Merlin asked in a whisper.

"It could be." Gaius said warily looking around him. "The last time I remembered a storm like this was the day after Ygraine had died."

Merlin gulped he knew that Arthur's mother had died in childbirth, and that it paved the way for the purge to begin. But to Merlin it seemed like Gaius's words were a bit melodramatic. Surely it was just a storm, he carried on his task, before making an excuse and retiring off to bed.

He had no sooner lay down when all of a sudden a huge crash descended down on the side of the castle. He awoke with a jolt. It was the middle of the night yet his room was full of light. He focused his eyes on the corner of the room, and sensed he had company. Suddenly he heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Hello Merlin, I have a feeling we are going to get acquainted very soon." The woman smiled.

Her blue eyes burrowed into his, and for a second he felt powerless. By the time he'd jumped out of bed, she had gone. Who was she he wondered? Speaking to Gaius the next morning he mentioned her visit, he would never forget the old man's expression.

"What is it Gaius? Who was she?" Merlin asked.

"Nimueh. You must off just met Nimueh." Gaius said.

"Nimueh." Merlin breathed. Suddenly his adventure in Camelot had become very real to him, and not for the first time, he wondered if he was up to it. 


	93. Chapter 93

**13 The Cup of Life**

**Character: Sian OC  
Word Count: 100**

**Author's note: My first 100 words drabble!**

She had been brought up on tales surrounding the artefact, tales of brave sorcerers taking on the might of Uther's Kingdom. She would sigh as her father's soothing voice explained the wonderous power of it. Most of all the tales would act as a piece of inspiration to her imagination. She vowed she would make a difference.

Now suddenly that time was here. She Sian daughter of legendary sorcerer Alvarr would make a stand. Within a day she would have the Cup of Life in her hands, tomorrow would belong to her people, just as her dad had always wanted. 


	94. Chapter 94

**14 Puppy Love**

**Characters: Gwen, OC  
Word Count: 100**

Listening to his footsteps, Gwen banished herself into the shadows and hid. She could he feel the familiar excitement build as she knew that any time now Sir Gilbert would suddenly appear in front of her. From the moment she had first spotted him she had eyes only for him.

He had a mysterious air about him, Gwen often longed to speak to him, but her shyness always stopped her from doing so. Friends would often tease her about her crush but Gwen would just smile and find a quiet, peaceful place to sit and dream about her handsome Knight.


	95. Chapter 95

**15 The Old Ways**

**Characters: Merlin  
Word Count: 100**

Merlin smiled as he walked into the old town. Beltaine had arrived and everywhere was a carnival. He often thought back to his childhood on such days, Ealdor may only off been small, but the little town knew how to put on a celebration.

As he walked further into the town he noticed the may pole and laughed, all of a sudden he saw a pretty girl, smiling he grabbed her by the hand and before long the pair of them where running around it dancing away. If only days like this could last forever he thought to himself happily. 


	96. Chapter 96

**16 Going Meta**

**Characters: Nimueh, Uther, Gaius, The Questing Beast  
Word Count: 400**

**I take inspiration from Matt 72's wonderful The Creatures Great and Small Collection. This is about the night The Questing Beast apperared on the night of Arthur's birth. The "Creatures Great and Small" Collection**

**The Night It All Changed**

In the end it seemed incredible that something so tragic could come out of something so hopeful. The birth of a child, not just a child but a boy who would keep the Pendragon dynasty going.

But Gaius and Nimueh were aware from the start. They alone could feel the foreboding feelings that plagued them and overtook Camelot on the very night that Arthur had been born. The tales of the Questing Beast were legendary for those who knew the old religion. It was full of meaning and supposition, but on this happy night Uther was deaf to all things mystical. He turned his head away as his physician and court sorceress warned him of the tales that surrounded the legendary creature.

As Uther spent time bonding with his new born son, outside of Camelot the Questing Beast awoke from its restless slumber. As it slowly got up and sensed the air outside its cave it seemed as if the whole of the forest had gone quiet. No birds sang, no animals dared to stir, as they knew to do so would mean instant death.

As the beast made its way outside, flicking its enormous head both ways, increasing its speed as its legs began to build momentum. The beast could sense changes in climate, as well as scenery. It knew where the forest started and the town began. For those unlucky enough to be bitten death was the only result. Tonight it made its way towards the citadel of Camelot roaring mightily as it made its entrance.

Standing in her room Nimueh had no need to go outside she had sensed the creature's long before it reached Camelot itself. She knew the Questing Beast would only bring chaos, even if Uther was too stubborn to believe it. She closed her eyes feeling tears not far away, what would be the result of this she wondered?

It was only hours later she understood the result. Her friend the Queen was dead, Uther was throwing his anger around at anyone who would listen. By the next day she had been banished from the court of Camelot, and blamed for the death of the Queen. The curse of the Questing Beast had struck again, and life would never be the same again for those with magic inside Camelot. Nimueh would never forget this night. 


	97. Chapter 97

**17 Three Sheets to the Wind**

**Characters: Gwaine, Leon  
Word Count: 400**

After another successful quest completed the Knights decided a good celebration was called for. Led by Gwaine they headed for the Tavern, for a drink.

"Come on my turn to drink you under the table as usual." Gwaine teased.

The other Knights rolled their eyes as Gwaine got the first round in.

"As ever you are full of talk Gwaine." Leon said sitting down and looking around.

"So Leon you think you can take me on." Gwaine said suddenly interested.

"I just think you are full of hot air!" Leon replied looking determined.

"You're challenging me you light weight." Gwaine questioned.

"No one calls Sir Leon a light weight." Leon replied looking straight at Gwaine.

All of a sudden the atmosphere became tense, as Gwaine and Leon squared, up their masculine pride at stake. As round after round arrived at the table the two Knights threw their beer down their throats with gusto.

As the night went on Leon felt as if his throat was about explode. In truth he had never been a big drinker, but he was determined to prove Gwaine wrong, so he bravely continued, ignoring the fact that his cheeks were getting redder by the minute and his stomach was suddenly feeling like lead.

Gwaine could suddenly sense victory about to appear before him, but as ever could never resist teasing his fellow Knight.

"Leon I want you know there is no disgrace in losing to me." Gwaine laughed.

"I'm okay." Leon snapped at Gwaine, as he continued to ignore how his head suddenly felt light and hazy.

"You've done well Leon I am impressed." Gwaine grinned goading him on.

"I think I can get another round down me, what about you?" Leon asked.

Gwaine laughed, "Oh I can go on for a while yet." He assured Leon.

Another round appeared on the table, the two Knights stared at one another as they both downed the beer. As he threw his drink down Leon felt as if he was suddenly dying.

With that Gwaine stood up about to proclaim himself the winner, but as got up, he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Leon stood up and said in a loud voice.

"I think I'm the winner." As he said it the audience delighted at the sight of Sir Leon dancing a jig, before he too ended up collapsed on the floor. 


	98. Chapter 98

**18 Tokens of the Past**

**Characters: Arthur/Gwen, OC  
Word Count: 400**

When Arthur was seven years old he had a nanny whom the young prince had loved. She would tell Arthur many tales, of how Camelot had been formed. She would tell him of the many lords and ladies who had served in court, and each in their own way contributed to the Camelot of his childhood. She would also tell him tales of his mother Ygraine de Bois.

It was actually the only passing reference Arthur had of his mother. His father barely spoke about her. But whenever the seven year old came to the end of the day he would bombard Celeste with questions about his mother. "What was she like?" What did she look like?" "Was he like her in any way?"

Celeste would look at the young prince the longing in his eyes for any information so clear and heartbreaking. She could tell him that his mother was lovely, that she was kind and compassionate, that she always had time for others. That she was the mirror image of him, but she knew in the end it would never be enough for Arthur just to hear that. So in the end she decided to give him something more permanent.

"This is your mother's special ring. It has her crest on the inside here." She pointed to it. "She gave it to me, but I want you to have it. Whenever you look at this ring, remember her. I know everyday she looks down on you Arthur, you must keep it safe something to help you keep going. Maybe one day you will meet someone and give it to them."

It was something Arthur never forgot about. He would often bring it out and look at it whenever he felt it was all going wrong. Somehow it brought him comfort, like his mother was there beside him. He would always feel emotion that he could never off expressed to anyone. It was his little secret, his little keepsake that linked him to his mother's past.

Before he rode off to Camlann, he had taken it out and given it to Gwen.

"Look after it, when I return I will tell you all about it." He had said.

In the days after Camlann the ring became Gwen's favourite keepsake of Arthurs. Her one permanent link to Arthur's past. Arthur and Gwen forever linked together by one small ring. 


	99. Chapter 99

**19 Off the Beaten Track**

**Characters: Sir Leon/Mithian, Gaius  
Word Count: 400  
**  
Sir Leon rushed down the steps the moment the guards had reported the horses appearing in the courtyard.

"Who goes there?" he demanded at the strangers.

"Sir Leon thank goodness it's you."

A voice from the darkness answered taking Leon by surprise, for a moment he struggled to put a name to the voice. Then as she dismounted he realised it was Princess Mithian, and suddenly she had staggered off her horse. Leon quickly took hold of her and ran up the steps to Gaius, keeping an eye on her as he did so. He spoke to her soothingly as he ran.

"Will she be alright Gaius?" Leon asked as he gently put her down on the bed.

"Thank you Leon you've done everything you can. We'll take over."

Gaius had gently pushed Leon away knowing he was being told to leave her to the physician for attention.

Leon dithered at the door, knowing had had to ask.

"Can I drop by on her tomorrow to check up on her?" he asked.

Gaius smiled. "I'm sure you can at some stage."

A Few Days Later

Leon came across Mithian in the garden with her recovering father.

"Leon I'm glad I've run into you. I wanted to say thank you." Mithian said.

"Whatever for?" the Knight asked shyly.

"If you hadn't of got me to Gaius as quickly as you did, well it may have been more serious." She smiled.

"Anyone would off done the same." Leon assured her colouring slightly.

"Maybe." Mithian smiled, "But I'm glad it was you."

Leon blushed, suddenly he felt bold. "May I accompany you round the garden?" he asked

"Certainly." Mithian smiled giving Leon her hand.

They didn't say much as they walked but there was a relaxed atmosphere between them.

Suddenly Mithian turned to Leon and said.

"You always seem to be a man of few words, I would love to know what you are thinking right now."

"Now?" Leon said feeling somewhat awkward. How could he tell her that he was thinking how stunning she looked, or that he was longing to kiss her.

"I was rather hoping you were feeling the same as me." She said.

Before Leon had the chance to ask Mithian what she meant, she had leaned over and kissed him. Before he knew it Leon was kissing her back and suddenly he knew he had found his love. 


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 20 A Better Way**

**Characters: Gwen, Gaius, someone else.  
Word Count: 398**

In the days since they had learnt of Arthur's death, life had passed very slowly for Guinevere. As her coronation arrived she had found herself spending more and more time with Gaius. Both had much in common, both missing a part of them that made their life complete. Guinevere had kept a close eye on him, still hoping against hope that Merlin would turn up.

She attempted to keep the old man's spirits up as much as she could, along with everyone else's. Now the moment had come for her official coronation, and suddenly she felt very alone.

A knock suddenly sounded on her door, and she took a deep breath holding Arthur's ring in her hand. She slowly made her way over to the door, to find a pale Gaius waiting outside.

"Ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes." Gwen replied quietly, allowing him to escort her to the throne room.

By the time she had sat on the throne, the daylight was beginning to fade, a feeling of acute loss hung in the air as the people prepared for the official announcement to be made.

Guinevere sat there for a moment, still touching the ring in her hand looking at it longingly. But she knew the moment had come, slowly she raised her face to Leon and nodded at him to make the news official.

Suddenly Sir Leon's voice sadly announced,

"The King is dead, long live the Queen."

As the people repeated his proclamation a number of times, forcing Guinevere to look ahead, and take in the love of her people. As she did so, she noticed the door opening, and instantly recognised the figure limping in.

Merlin had arrived home at last, for a second Gwen and Gaius's eyes met in hope. 


End file.
